ZADR  The Horror of Our Love
by Mei Mihara
Summary: Everything has a start. Their real and creepy life together begins with a bondage. WANRING Yaoi lemon/ Violence and Sexual Themes
1. Prologue

**Made by LierMagician (MeiMihara) and AmberKitty 123 - both names from the site Deviantart****  
****Rating: **M+  
**Warning: **Violence and Sexual Themes  
**We not own Invader Zim. **

_Prologue _

* * *

*Skool nowadays*

Zim: *mouth twitching at the squirming cafeteria food before looking up again to seeing other people eat it*

Dib: *watches Zim's every movement, playing with a knife on the table, distracted*

Zim: *eyes land on Dib for a moment, fidgeting with his spork*

Dib: *smiles evilly to him*

Zim: *glares back for a little before looking back down at his food with a scowl quietly before grabbing his tray and throwing it at Dib's head*

Dib: *a strange wire arm catches the tray in the air and puts it quietly on Dib's table, returning again inside of Dib's normal backpack*... *rests his chin in his hand, his elbow touching the table, smiling like nothing happened*

Zim: *stares, wide-eyed, not seeing Dib's head covered in food* 0.0 ...?

Dib: Heh...surprised? *gently smiling ironically*

Zim: *hides it with a glare again, crossing his arms* Hmph! *looks away*

*bell rings*

Dib: *rising, he walks to where zim is, getting close to his head, murmuring* If you are... so you didn't see anything...*evil smile*... If I were you... I would think about what I do from now on... *then walking to the classroom*

Zim: e-e ... *creeped out* ... WAIT, WHAT ON IRK DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, YOU STUPID HYU-MAN? GET BACK HERE! *runs after him*

Dib: *ignoring him, entering into the classroom*

Zim: *looks at him, confused for a few moments before entering in after him and sitting in his seat, staring at him from across the classroom*

Everyone: *talking*

Dib: *drawing Zim's death on a paper*

Miss Bitters: Now, class, SHUT UP! You'll read the book about the apocalipse for the surprise test tomorrow... 500 PAGES!

Zim: ... Slark... *raises his hand, waving it around hysterically*

Miss Bitters: *sighs, glaring to zim*...Yes, Zim?

Zim: 500 pages on a test? Shouldn't you give us more time? ... Well, me anyways. The others can... just take it tomorrow. o.0

Miss Bitters: *growls* NO! AND YOU BETTER START READING NOW!

Zim: I CAN'T READ STUPID HYU-MAN LANGUAGE!

Dib: *smirks* How can a "normal" student not read something oh-so-simple?...I wanted to say that he's an alien... *sighs* but I guess you all wouldn't agree with me anyways...

Everyone: That's right... you're crazy...

Dib: *sighs deeply*

Zim: ... Yessss, I AM NORMAL! BUT! I am alllliiieeennn to this place, remember? This wasn't my first language! T-T ... *crosses his arms*

Nun girl: Where are you from anyways?

Zim: e.e ... NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, EARTH CHILD!

Nun girl: O_O

Miss Bitters: English launguage is universal, Zim, if you don't know how to read it, you're stupid. It's your problem if you can't pass the test... But if you fail... you will be transferred to the "dungeon".

Everyone: *scared murmuring "the dungeon, omfg"*

Zim: ... SO what if we ALL fail? You can't possibly fail us all, because then you'll have no class to teach about DOOM! So therefore you'll have no children in here to scare anymore with your... retched... TEACHER-NESSS!

Miss Bitters:...oh, Zim, you're so wrong *evil smile* When you go to the "dungeon" a professional person goes down there and tortures ONE...BY...ONE...and this professional... it's me... *make a strange sound like a snake, but something more strange and macabre*

Everyone: *trembling*

Dib: *starting to sleep*

Zim: *stares at the teacher with a little twitch* ... Well that's not as bad, I would've missed my favorite foolish Earth teacher. *making an innocent look*

Miss Bitters: *growls* Do you think that I'll be good with you?... in your dreams, rat... Maybe a special torture, including blood in the middle *smirk*

Zim: ... That's not that bad as I thought. 0-e

Miss Bitters: oooh, it's not bad... it's worse... I'll show you an example... Gibly, come here!

Gibly: * one eye twitching without stop, his arm moving in a strange way and his mouth is tailored, his hair is a mess... he looks more crazy than Dib*

Miss Bitters: Could you please show him your scar?

Gibly: *nods his head brutally, jumping on zim's desk. Scratching his head with his own leg like a dog he raises his shirt, showing a horrible big scar... it looks like there's something missing inside of his body and the scar made was bleeding in some parts* MHMHMHMMMMM *he tries to speak but...his mouth tailored :P*

Zim: e.e ... Eh.. Eh heh heh... ^^'' *scoots back in his seat with his face paling to a ghostly white*

Miss Bitters: You can sit now, Gibly.

Gibly: *looks to her with wide eyes, crying because of the pain of his scar and then runs to his own desk*

Zim: *stares at her in fear, covering his squeedily spooch*

Miss Bitters: *looks to Zim with an obscure look, her glasses sparkling* It'll be your destiny if you don't get at least 7 points on the score... is that clear?

Zim: *nods hurriedly*

Miss Bitters: Good. Now, brats you'll go home now and study...otherwhise... *rouge*

Everyone: *trembling furiously*

Zim: *sighs, looking down before hopping up out of his desk at the bell*

Dib: *yawns and walks away, bored*

* * *

*street*

Zim: *rushing home, ignoring storm clouds and reading the book*

Dib: *sitting on a tree, watching Zim pass underneath him in silence*

Zim: *grumbling to himself about the book and the stupid teacher, trying to read the impossible language* ... *looks around suspiciously before taking out a translator and translating the page, reading off of it*

Dib: *playing with a water bottle in his hands before throwing it on Zim*

Zim: *screams, having the book all wet and himself* 0.0 ... *starts sizzling* ... *screeches again, writhing in pain after falling to the ground*

Dib: *laughs a lot, trying to not fall from the tree*

Zim: *stops screaming and looks to Dib in the tree, propping himself up on his elbows with a sharp glare* QUIT LAUGHING, YOU STUPID EARTH-MONKEY!

Dib: *stops suddenly and looks back to Zim with a grin* Or you'll do what?

Zim: *hisses, grabbing up the wet and ripping book and the translator, running away*

Dib: Heh... *laying down in the tree*... Coward...

Zim: *getting in his base, reading through the book hysterically, trying to store it all in his Pak's memory* Uggggh! Come on, COME ON! I STILL NEED TIME FOR PLANNING FOR THIS EARTH'S DESTRUCTION AND THIS STUPID BOOK IS KEEPING ME FROM DOING SO! RRRR! *whips the book across the floor with crossed arms* HMPH! *turns to the computer screen* COMPUTER!

Zim: Grab that book and download the information into my Pak! NOW! Reading BORES Zim!

Computer: ... Hmph. *grabs the book*

Gir: WATCHA DOIIIIIIIIING? *appearing on top of Zim's head*

Zim: *screams loudly, grabbing Gir off oh his head and throwing him across the room* ZOMBIEEE!

GIR: *crashing, his head rolling for some place on the floor* YAY, I WANT TO PLAY AGAAAIN! *the head screams happy*

Zim: *stares, creeped out again* .. GIR! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! GO OBSERVE THE HYU-MANS ON TV! NOW!

Gir: *his eyes turns red* YES, SIR! *fixing himself he jumps, crashing the ceiling, ends up in the livingroom on the couch turning on the tv, watching the Monkey Show*...I love that shooow... ^w^

Zim: *huffs at the hole in the ceiling, then shakes his head, annoyed and looking at the screen again, working on plans for world domination*

Dib: *coming closer to Zim's antennae, whispering*...ya know, that thing that you did with the Pak is cheating...

Zim: *whips around in his chair to Dib* ! EEK! *holding his hands up in defense* 0-o ... HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!

Dib: By the hole... *pointing to the ceiling*

Zim: *stares at the hole, then looks back at Dib* ... Well nice of you to drop by, now GET OUT! *glares*

Dib: I didn't drop... I climbed -_-

Zim: ... JUST GET OUT! *clenches his fists at his sides*

Dib: Aw, but it's fun to make you mad here ^^

Zim: *growls* Get OUT of my base, OR I'LL FRY YOUR STINKIN' HEAD OFF!

Dib: *stepping back, smirking* And how do you suppose to do that? *mocking*

Zim: *gets out his spiderlegs and a laser, pointing it at his head*

Dib: Hmmm... I'm so scared... *grin*

Zim: 0.e... Yes, well... BE SCARED! And quit SMILING about whatever it is, because it'll never WORK!

Dib: Make me. *maniac smile*

Zim: *glares* GRRRR! *jumps at him with his spiderlegs, grabbing onto him with a scowl and trying to get his mouth to frown by tugging on it*

Dib: *stares to him calmly, then suddenly a wire comes out of his backpack and slaps Zim's face brutally, hiding in the backpack again*

Zim: OW! *letting go of Dib and covering his cheek, looking around suspiciously*

Dib: ^-^

Zim: WHAT WAS THAT! *glares at Dib*

Dib: *shrugs*

Zim: 0.e ... WHATEVER! JUST GET OUT OF MY BASE!

Dib: *suddenly looks serious, stepping forward and getting close to zim* Careful of how you talk to me. More respect, piece of shit. *glares*

Zim: e.e ... YOU LISTEN HOW YOU TALK TO ZIM! *glares back, leaning back a little*

Dib: *grabs his collar* You don't deserve any respect, you're just a stupid little alien...

Zim: WELL YOU ARE JUST A STUPID LITTLE HYU-MAN!

Dib: *one spiderleg comes out of Dib's backpack, pointing menacingly at Zim's head, the sharp tip lightly touching his forehead*...I'm what? *smile*

Zim: *stares up at it in shock* What...? WH-WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN? WHAT IS THIS!

Dib: I do not owe you explanations, but the only thing I can say is that I am not as helpless as you. *smiling, the sharp tip now touching his forehead harder, a little blood coming out*

Zim: Ah... *feeling the blood trickle down as he starts to slip down in Dib's grasp*

Dib: Scared now? *grows a large smile with psychopath eyes*

Zim: *snapping out of the shock, gripping the spiderleg and yanking it from his bleeding forehead, covering the wound with a whine, pushing the spiderleg away*

Dib: *smirks at hear Zim's whine*

Zim: *forces Dib to let his collar go, stepping back away from him* Just get out.

Dib: Aw, but our little game had just begun... *stepping forward*

Zim: *glares* Game! WHAT game!

Dib: You're trying to kick me out... *grabs Zim's neck, pressing harder* And I'm trying to make fun of you… That's our little game ^^

Zim: *bites Dib's arm*

Dib: Tch! *glaring before two wires appear, one wire wrapping around Zim's neck, pressing it and the other slaps his face strongly*

Zim: *coughs, closing his eyes tightly and covering his stinging cheek with a cry*

Dib: *glares, smirking* FIGHT BACK! Fight back, you coward!

Zim: *whips out his spiderlegs, swiping Dib across the cheek, giving him a huge cut and coughing again, trying to get the wire off*

Dib: GH! *covers the wound, his hand quickly getting wet with the blood. Angry, he presses the wire more around Zim's neck while he activates his spiderlegs in an attack position*

Zim: *gasps for air before using 2 spiderlegs to help him, but with no luck* Dib! *clawing at the wire*

Dib: Asking for mercy, space-boy? *maniac face*

Zim: *shakes his head with a yelp, tugging on it again*

Dib: *looks angry from Zim's stubbornness*...okay, then ^^ *squeezing his neck more*

Zim: *cries out, then coughs hoarsely, clamping his hands on Dib's trenchcoat*

Dib: *seems to be delighted with Zim's suffering, staring at him deeply*

Zim; *pulls the wire from his neck, sucking in air finally, then coughing* YOU STUPID HYU-MAN!

Dib: ^^

Zim: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU NOW AND SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT! *wrapping his hands around Dib's neck*

Dib: *closing his eyes, smiling*

Zim: *confused at why Dib wasn't choking or anything* ? CHOKE, FILTHY HYU-MAN! THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT!

Dib: *open one eye* You are too weak to strangle me... *touching one of Zim's wrists softly*

Zim: *growls, squeezing harder* I DON'T CARE, JUST CHOKE AND TURN DIFFERENT COLORS AND DIE!

Dib: *looks serious* If you don't care then you'll never have the strength to kill me. *grabs Zim's wrists and pulls it away*

Zim: *struggles before glaring again* WHO WOULD CARE FOR AN INFERIOR, FILTHY HYU-MAN LIKE YOU?

Dib: Well, you want to take over the world...so I guess you ^^ *releasing zim*

Zim: Well GET OUT so I can take over the world!

Dib: Nuh uh ^^

Zim: WHY NOT? *shoves him*

Dib: Why do you think? I'm the Earth's savior. *shoves zim back*

Zim: *growls, using his spiderlegs to push him again harder, cutting his forehead to match his own wound*

Dib: *astonished, he passes his hand on the wound, looking at the blood with wide eyes, then glares in rage to Zim, clenching his teeth*WHY, YOU LITTLE...! *activates his spiderlegs, rising off of the floor*

Zim: *glares, half in shock and blocks himself with his spiderlegs for protection*

Dib: *growling, using his spiderlegs to run at zim, wires coming out too and curling on some Zim's spiderlegs to break them*

Zim: *screams at his spiderlegs breaking and sparking* YOU STUPID HYU-MAN, YOU DARE BREAK MY MECHANICAL SPIDER LEGS?

Dib: *shoves him with 2 spiderlegs, making him fall to the floor, and then he perforates Zim's tights, making him stick to the floor* ...and you dare hurt me... that's the price, Zim... *maniac smile*

Zim: *frowns at the spiderlegs holding him before looking back up at Dib* WELL YOU'RE STILL INFERIOR AND YOUR HEAD IS STILL BIG, SO HA!

Dib: *glares at zim, one eye twitching* Yeah... I can be inferior... But maybe I'll be the inferior one who killed an Irken... *smirking, he makes one spiderleg point at Zim's chest*... Can you imagine how humiliating it is? Killed by a human? *grin*

Zim: *stares at the spiderleg with shaky eyes* W-Well you wouldn't kill me!

Dib: Who knows? *smirks*

Zim: e-0 ... You can't! I mean... Just... think of all of the information I could tell you about my race that you would give up! *puppy eyes*

Dib: I have all the information I want right here. *pointing to his own back* and I have Tak's ship. With it I can control your base after your death and get more information. *glares to Zim* I don't need you, Zim. You're too pathetic to stay alive.

Zim: ... Won't you miss me?

Dib: Not at all. *cold eyes*

Zim: *swallows* Welllll... Suppose you keep me alive. What would you do with me? e.0'''

Dib: Hmmm... -_-... Maybeee... torture you, watching you bleeding 'till death… *grin*

Zim: ... 0.0... U-Um... *looks away to distract himself from looking nervous* ... Why not something else besides death?

Dib: =_= You're playing with my patience, Zim... *thinking more then he snaps his fingers like he has an idea* Well, if you stay alive... *the spiderlegs make him lower down a bit, landing foot gently on Zim, tilting down to look at Zim's face better*... You can be my slave ^^

Zim: *disgusted look* I may be desperate, hyu-man, but I'm not THAT desperate!

Dib: *looks serious* Okay then, that's your choice ^^ *makes the of spiderleg's sharp tip press a little more against Zim's chest*

Zim: Ech! 0-e ! Okay, okay! Um... I could still destroy you after, right!

Dib: -_- No.

Zim: ... Not a little bit?

Dib: Newp.

Zim: ... F...FINE! I'll be your stupid slave! *glares, smacking his own forehead and ignoring the pain, covering his eyes ashamed*

Dib: Good ^^ *grabs handcuffs and clamps them around Zim's wrists, getting off of him* Come, slave. *going to the elevator*

Zim: *winces at the word before reluctantly following after him with a pained sound*

* * *

_End of the Prologue_


	2. Chapter 1

**Made by LierMagician ****(MeiMihara) and AmberKitty 123 (both of names are from Deviantart)****  
****Rating: **M+  
**Warning: **Violence and Sexual Themes  
**We not own Invader Zim. **

ATTENTION! THIS IS NOT THE FIRST CHAP! THERE'S A PROLOGUE BEFORE, PLEASE READ THE PROLOGUE TO UNDERSTAND MORE WHAT'S GOING ON XD

_Chap 1 _

* * *

*Dib's house*

Zim: *quivering slightly from being in his house* Wh-Why are we here?

Dib: *looks to him from the corner of his eye* You're my property now, so you have to stay here ^^

Zim: WHAT! WHAT ABOUT MY BASE? i have things to do!

Dib: *grabs Zim's chin strongly, whispering* Don't you understand that you didn't have any more freedom when you decided be my slave? You're no longer an invader, Zim. You're my object for personal use. So you'll stay here until I get tired of you.

Zim: ... You sick, Earth-beast... *glares*

Dib: More respect to your master, thingy. *slaps Zim's face slightly*

Zim: *growls at him with a hiss*

Dib: ^^ Now go to my room and stay there. When I need you, I'll call you. *pointing to the stairs*

Zim: *glowers at him before running up the stairs*

Dib: *smirking he goes to the kitchen, making some sandwiches and then sits on the couch and starts to watch TV calmly*

Zim: *sitting on the floor, staring back at the window, deciding whether or not to escape* … *looks back at the door, then at the window again nervously*

* * *

*3 hours later*

Zim: *sighs tiredly, tilting his head down to stare at his lap sullenly*

Dib: *opens the door, eating some popcorn and then looks at zim ironically, surprised* Oh, there you are! I forgot you ^^

Zim: ... Yeah… Thanks... *glares at him in rage quietly*

Dib: *leans over to pat Zim's head* Good doggy ^^

Zim: I'm IRKEN! NOT A STUPID EARTH DOG, NOW GET THESE STUPID HANDCUFFS OFF SO I CAN STARNGLE YOU!

Dib: Calm down, doggy. *slaps Zim's face strongly*

Zim: RRR! *clenches his teeth, hissing through at him*

Dib: *pulls on Zim's antennae brutally, making him raise his head* I said... Calm down, doggy… *cold eyes*

Zim: *stops hissing, giving him a pained look again with a whimper*

Dib: Good ^^ *releases his antennae, sitting on the chair, leaning to rest his head on his hands with interlaced fingers, staring at Zim in silence*

Zim; *glances back at him for a moment before looking away with a sad expression, home-sick already*

Dib: *looks at Zim's expression, grinning* Missing home already? Cute, but I have to tell that you'll never see your lovely base again ^^

Zim: *looks at him again with a frown with his eyes getting slightly watery, taking in a trembling breath and holding it, biting his lip*

Dib: Keep those crocodile tears to yourself. *smirks* You're mine now, so face the truth.

Zim: I don't care if it's true, I hate it.

Dib: No one said that you had to like it ^^

Zim: ... Well I also hate you, so don't expect anything from me that will be to your pathetic liking. *glares back at him for a quick second with his head tilt down *

Dib: Your presence here is already to my liking. ^^ See you there curled up like a loser that you are makes me happy. *smirks*

Zim: *growls, twitching violently before settling down again, biting his tongue*

Dib: Heh... *in silence, going to lay down on his bed, his arms crossed behind his neck, looking distracted at the ceiling*

Zim: *peeks at him cautiously*

Dib: *closing his eyes sighing, not tired at all*

Zim:*closes an eye at him, getting up* Take these off. *clanks the handcuffs together*

Dib: *opens one eye to him* Maybe I'm crazy, but I'm not insane… I'm not taking the handcuffs off, Zim.

Zim: *glares* I SAID TAKE THEM OFF, STUPID WORM-BABY!

Dib: *grabs Zim's uniform and pulls him close to his face* Be careful of how you talk to me. You don't give orders to me.

Zim: THEN DON'T GIVE ORDERS TO ME! ZIM IS NO ONE'S!

Dib: You're wrong. You're mine. *wearing a large smile, showing his teeth sinisterly*

Zim: Pleh! *bites the ridge of his glasses, pulling them off his face*

Dib: *blinks twice, trying to focus then sighs, looking bored*

Zim: UNLEASH ME OR I'LL BREAK THEM!

Dib: *looks puzzled at him, then suddenly he raises his head and catches the ridge of his glasses with his mouth, touching Zim's lips and pulls them to himself, smiling to Zim while he puts his glasses back on his nose again*

Zim: *stares, wide-eyed, leaning back from the contact* Ew...

Dib: *giggles* You asked for that ^^

Zim: No I didn't! THIS is asking! Try to eat me. Hmph! You stupid hyu-man. *glares*

Dib: *surprised for some seconds then looks at him with an obscure look* Heh, yeah... you asked for that... *then suddenly he pulls Zim so strongly that he falls on the bed, on top of Dib with a whisper* Don't argue after that... *grabbing Zim's head and pulls him closer for another kiss*

Zim: ! *holds the chain of the handcuffs across Dib's forehead, holding his head back from coming any closer* e-0

Dib: *smirks* What is it, Zim? Shyness?

Zim: *blushes* I... I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Dib: *evil smile, releasing Zim's head* You don't need to like me to let me fuck you. *squeeze Zim's ass with both hands*

Zim: AHH! *growls at him, clawing at the sides of Dib's head* STOP THAT! *glares, biting his chin*

Dib: *with one hand he grabs Zim's chin, raising it to kiss him furiously, his tongue licking Zim's bottom lip while his other hand still presses from his leg to his ass*

Zim: MPH! *bites his tongue and kicking him in rage before slipping the chains around the back of Dib's head and pulling him closer to draw blood from his lip with a glare*

Dib: *his eye twitches slightly by the pain, but then smirking, he slides his hand into Zim's uniform, touching his skin with the other hand pressing Zim's hip*

Zim: *hisses at the touch, biting at him again before settling down, pulling his mouth away from Dib's to pant, staring*

Dib: *stares at Zim, licking his own blood, smiling mischievously*

Zim: *scowls* I don't know what you're trying to prove, Earth-monkey, but it's annoying and QUIT TOUCHING ME DOWN THERE! *squirming*

Dib: Annoying? I thought you like it... *smirking, slipping his hand into Zim's pants, pressing his hip again*

Zim: YOU don't care what I ... *moans slightly before growling at the smirk*

Dib: That's right... I don't care about you... *still pressing his hip with rhythm, while his other hand skims along Zim's chest*

Zim: ... Then why are you doing this? *head collapses on Dib's*

Dib: *one eye closes by the collapse, but still smiling* Because... seeing you defenseless makes me horny. *perv look*

Zim: Well that's horrible! *brushes Dib's cheek with an antennae before resting his head on him*

Dib: *raises an eyebrow for Zim's reaction, but then shrugs and continues stroking Zim's skin*

Zim: *purrs, moving his hips in rhythm, then coming to his senses and using a wire from his Pak to grab at Dib's wrist*

Dib: *surprised at Zim's wire around his wrist*...What are you doing? *frowns*

Zim: ... I don't like it.

Dib: *grinning, he grabs Zim's wire to pull Zim's body close to him* Liar.

Zim: MAYBE I AM! ... ./. ... Just let go.

Dib: *giggles, whispering* I don't want to stop. *raising the back of Zim's shirt, while he slowly slips Zim's pants down*

Zim: WELL I DO! You... ./0 ... WHAT ARE YOU DOING? *glares at him*

Dib: What do you think I'm doing? *smirking, touching lightly Zim's little hole*

Zim: *claws at Dib's head with a snarl, whacking his forehead with his own*

Dib: Ow, ow, ooooow ^^' *covering his forehead with one hand, still rubbing Zim's back*

Zim: Eh... *stares at him for a long moment before pressing his lips to Dib's and licking his lips, then pulling away, licking his own lips, looking away*

Dib: *widened eyes* Why did you do that?

Zim: ... You taste pretty good. ^/^'''

Dib: *confused, his eye twitching*...ah...you mean...the blood?...he...hah hah... *laughs a lot*

Zim: *blushes at him, confused at his laughing, playing with Dib's hair to distract himself*

Dib: *stops laughing when he feels Zim's hand on his head* Don't touch me like that. *glares to him*

Zim: *stops hurriedly with wide eyes*

Dib: *still glaring heavily at him* You get carried away easily, don't you?...You bitch... Get off me! *rising, making Zim fall to the floor*

Zim: ... But... All I did was touch your hair! YOU'RE the one going in my pants! *glares* I don't GET you!

Dib: No, Zim, you made worse! You were liking it! I thought you wouldn't stop trying to escape, but then you liked almost being almost raped! You're disgusting, Zim!

Zim: e-e ... I what? ... WAIT, THAT'S WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! GRAR! YOU STUPID, SICK-MINDED HYU-MAN! I'M GLAD I DID TOUCH YOUR HAIR THEN! *growls, using wires to yank at the chain on the handcuffs with a grunt*

Dib: *slapping his own face, mumbling* Oh, God, you're so pure... *then wires go out of his backpack, twisting around Zim's wires, pulling them to the wall* Not so fast, space-boy.

Zim: *growls, clawing at the wires, glaring at him darkly*

Dib: You're still my slave, so act like one. *with one wire, he raises zim by the chain of the handcuffs, making him lift into the air, Zim's feet hardly touching the floor*

Zim: *kicks his legs with a squirm before stopping with a glower* YOU THINK I WOULD KNOW HOW?

Dib: *glares at him* So let me teach you, stupid. First... a slave keeps his MOUTH SHUT! *slapping Zim's face with his hand* Two... a slave NEVER HURTS HIS MASTER! *kicks Zim in the squeedily-spooch*

Zim: OWHOW! *legs swinging slightly as he stares at him in pain*

Dib: *comes close to Zim's face* Is that clear...SLAVE?

Zim: Whatever, Earth-larvae!

Dib: You failed lesson one! Let me teach you AGAIN! *slaps Zim's face again*

Zim: OW! *closing his eyes tightly from the stinging*

Dib: Now I'll ask again and for your own sake I wish to not hear any sound coming out of your stinky mouth!..."Is that CLEAR, slave?"

Zim: *hesitates before nodding with a frown*

Dib: Great! *throwing him into the wall again*

Zim: *hisses at him, bringing out another wire*

Dib: *shreds Zim's wire with his own*

Zim: 0-e ! HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST!-... *closes his mouth hurriedly*

Dib: *smiles mischievously* You failed lesson one again, Zim...that's bad... *3 wires comes out and starts slapping Zim's face without stopping*

Zim: OW! OW! OWOWOWOW! STOP! PLEASE! MASTER?

Dib: *smirks* That's good... *the wires hiding again* Understand where your place is now, bastard? *cold eyes*

Zim: *nods again, glaring elsewhere*

Dib: Good ^^ *laying down on the bed again*

Zim: *whines to himself about a book and a 500-page test*

Dib: *still looking to the ceiling* You don't need to worry about it anymore, Zim. Since you're not an Invader anymore, you don't have to go to skool...

Zim: *swings his legs again weakly, staring at the floor* ... So... What will happen to Gir and MiniMoose exactly?

Dib: I don't know and I don't care either...

Zim: *growls* YOU BETTER CARE!

Dib: *sits down and look to zim with cold eyes* You still didn't learn anything from lesson one? ^^ *points one wire to zim menacingly*

Zim: *looks at the wire with a frown before glancing back at him*

Dib: *grin* Good boy. *takes off his trench coat and his back pack, laying down and turning his back to Zim, showing his Pak*

Zim: *stares at Dib's Pak for a moment before looking at the door and then the window, thinking*

Dib: *starting to sleep*

Zim: *watches Dib again before getting up, going to the window* Grrr.. I have to get Gir and MiniMoose off of this planet before- *climbing over Dib and to the window, but stops at the shock* 0-0 *screams, scrambling down from the window and diving under the covers next to Dib, hiding*… *pulls on the handcuffs again, hissing from his burnt skin*

Dib:...hm? eh..ah..heim? *looks to zim with wide eyes* WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED? GET OUT, NOW! *angry*

Zim: *scurries out of the bed hurriedly with wires helping him along as he stops near the door, staying against the wall again as he glares*

Dib: *looks to Zim's hands, smirking* If you try to escape out the door, it'll be the same shock that you had with the window... the security system detects anything that doesn't have my DNA so stop being an asshole and sit somewhere!

Zim: ... *gives him a dark look* No...

Dib: *glares to zim he activate his spiderlegs, making him levitate until where zim is in a threatening way* "No" what?

Zim: I'm not just going to sit around until daylight when you awake from your stupid slumber to torture and order me around! ... *growls* _Master..._

Dib: Oh, yes you will *cold eyes* Unless you want be killed by me right now...

Zim: No, Dib-beast. Do you want to be killed by ZIM! *brings out some wires, pulling him closer to Dib to pin him and glares, sinking his claws into Dib's cheeks to draw blood*

Dib: GH! *his eye closed in pain* Do you want continue our little game in your lab? FINE! *a wire presses around Zim's neck, pushing him against the wall while two spider legs sinks against Zim's arm joints and 2 other spiderlegs sinks against Zim's knees, sticking him to the wall*

Zim: MPH! *squirms* YOU PATHETIC, COWARDING HYU-MAN! FACE ZIM LIKE THE DIB-BEAST THAT YOU ARE AND QUIT STEALING MY RACE'S TECHNOLOGY!

Dib: In your dreams, space-boy. *grabs Zim's chin* This is more fun than when I had no weapon against you... and I can do whatever I want with you... *kisses him furiously*

Zim: *hisses, smacking Dib's head with a wire, whipping his head to the side, keeping his mouth open from the burning and sizzling, coughing from the wire on his neck*

Dib: *grows an evil smile, turning his face again to zim, rubbing the blood on his cheek against his naked arm before pressing the wire around Zim's neck tighter*

Zim: *gags, using his own wire to loosen up the hold on his neck, sucking in air slightly* THIS ISN'T FAIR! *coughs before breathing in again* IF YOU COULD DO ALL THIS, THEN I COULD'VE ALREADY KILLED YOU BEFORE YOU MADE YOUR OWN PAK! BUT YOU'RE LUCKY I DIDN'T, YOU UNGRATEFUL SLUG!

Dib: No, Zim, you were too stupid to kill me. After all those battles that we had, you could've killed me, but you never did. You're so worthless. *smirks*

Zim: No, YOU'RE TOO WORTHLESS TO KILL!

Dib: *wears an evil smirk* And killing YOU is way to easy... But it's WAY more pleasurable keeping you alive.. To see your face in pain… *sinks a spiderleg deeply against his squeedily-spooch* It's too wonderful for my sight.

Zim: *screams, struggling again at the blood staining through his uniform* STOP IT!

Dib: Then learn once and for all that you are my slave. You do not have freedom for anything now. *sinking the wire deeper into his squeedily-spooch* If you get out of line again, I swear I'll kill you.

Zim: *breathes out with a struggle, coughing up blue-green blood from his throat before breathing in again shakily, closing his eyes and turning his head down*

Dib:...hmpf. *releases zim, making him fall to the floor*... *looks at Zim with a contempt look, then sits on his bed*

Zim: *stares back up at him without turning his head up, having blood trail down the sides of his mouth*

Dib: *realizing that Zim is looking at him, then smiles gentle ironically*

Zim: Aren't you going to go into slumber... Master?

Dib: Why this sudden interest, alien? *serious look*

Zim: No interest. But I just so rudely woke you up before, so you're going back into slumber, no? *using a wire from his Pak to stop the bleeding quietly*

Dib: *raises one eye brow, suspicious*...Yes, I will…

Zim: *sensing him suspicious* Don't feel suspicious, Dib-hyuman... I'd be killed if I fell out of line, Master... *stares at his wound, focused as he watches it clear up*

Dib: ... I don't trust you. *a wire catches the handcuffs chain, pulling zim upward so he wasn't touching the floor*

Zim: *looks to him with a widened eye, narrowing the other before looking back down at the floor again*

Dib: *smirks* That's why I'm locking you up inside in my wardrobe. *throws zim into the wardrobe, slamming the door* And don't try to get out of there, this thing has the same security system as my door and window…

Zim: 0-e ... T-T ... *slowly taking out a laser with a scowl*

* * *

**Zim: AmberKitty123**

**Dib: LierMagician ( MeiMihara)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Made by LierMagician and AmberKitty 123****  
****Rating:** M+  
**Warning: **Violence and Sexual Themes  
**We not own Invader Zim. **

_Chap 4_

* * *

*morning*

Zim: *wearing a cute little maid's outfit, opening Dib's door quietly with a tissue quickly, holding up a tray with a struggle* Diiiiiib Masterrrr! Breakfasssst! *stumbles over next to Dib's bed*

Dib: *somnolent he rubs his eyes, then stares to zim, still with eyes closed* Hmmm...yeah, thanks...mmm... *catches the tray and gets the fork*... *then suddenly his eyes open and stares to Zim again, wide-eyed* WHAT THE... WHAT THEEEE... ! *his chin trembles, his mouth opened in disbelief*

Zim: *stares, twitching a little from his expression* What?

Dib: W-W-W-W-WHY ARE YOU USING A MAID OUTFIT? THAT'S... *blushes a little*

Zim: ... Well your sister suggested it! She said you would release me once I wore it for you. 0-o

Dib: O_e ... man, my own sister is insane... and perv -_-... *sighs* Zim, that is the worst humiliation that you make to yourself...

Zim: o.o ... *looks down at the outfit for a few seconds before looking back up at him, confused* Well... I kept the handcuffs on for you, see? ^^'''' *clanking the handcuffs before looking to the door again, then back at Dib with the color draining from his face*

Dib: *grins* As if you could take the handcuffs off...

Zim: ... Well... No, I couldn't really. 0/o ... *sits on the floor, watching him with his head on his knees* o.0 ... Well your sister helped me take them off to put the dress on, but she put them back on me again, so... No, I can't take them off. ._. ...

Dib:... I have to talk with my sis later -_-... *looks to the food with one eyebrow raised*... it's poisoned, isn't it? *smelling*

Zim: Not really... If your talking about towards me, yes... Hyumans... not so much.

Dib:...What do you mean not so much?... You put laxative, don't you? *narrowed eyes*

Zim: All I did was cook it, hyu-man. If your mouth and throat starts burning, blame yous sister for the hot sauce that she threatened to put in it.

Dib:...oh, god, she loves me -_-''' *puts the tray on the bed away from him*

Zim: N-No, I was just kidding ^^''' Eh heh.

Dib:... kidding or not I'm not hungry *then looks to the door opened*... wait a sec how did you get out here? *looks angry to him*

Zim: 0-e ... Magic? ^^'''

Dib: *grabs zim's collar, whispering in rage* How did you get out here?

Zim: I just used lasers and tissues and... your DNA... Master... *smiles nervously, leaning away slightly*

Dib: *clenching his teeths* YOU...! *punches his face* GIVE ME THE TISSUES AND THE LASER, NOW!

Zim: Ow... *covers his face, using a wire to give the lasers and tissues to him*

Dib: *getting up he pulls Zim by the collar to the outisde of the room, then he turns to the door* Computer, clean all my DNA'S trace in the room! *the computer answer with a scanner light* Now, Zimmeh... *looks to zim, still angry* Let's take a shower *pulling him to the bathroom*

Zim: e-e ... Sh-shower?

Dib: Yes, shower.. to clean my DNA on you... *opens the bath tub and pushes zim brutally inside of it*

Zim: Wait! AHH! NO, DON'T TURN IT ON! DIB!

Dib: *turns it on with an evil smile*

Zim: *screams, scurrying over to the other side of the tub, falling back*

Dib: *grabs the hose, turning on it too, throwing a water jet against zim*

Zim: *screeches with his skin burning, trying to shield himself* I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! *getting shocked all the while from his Pak coming in contact with water, screaming again from the scorching feeling on his skin*

Dib: *laughs a little* I just want make you clean... you never took a shower in your whole life, what a dirty dog you are... *smirks*

Zim: IRKENS ARE NATURALLY CLEAN! WE DON'T NEED WATER! *bites his lip to prevent from screaming, drawing blood*

Dib: Shut up. *points the water jet to Zim's mouth*

Zim: *screams inside his mouth, turning his face to the wall, sobbing as he lays on his squeedily spooch, slipping slightly*

Dib: *gives a last waterjet to zim then he turns off the water, getting a towel* Now, come here.

Zim: *opens an eye at him with a whimper, still sizzling as he gets up on his knees near him*

Dib: *in silence he starts to rubs zim's head with the towel*

Zim: *crying silently, avoiding the water in the tub as he stays leaning towards Dib* ... Can I come out now?

Dib:... of course *giving a space to let Zim get out of the tub*

Zim: *climbing out, falling to the ground with a thud and resting with pained sounds*

Dib: *raises one eyebrow to him*...*sighs* You're such a looser, Zim... *with the towel he covers zim's body, taking him up to his room*

Zim: ... Can't I just walk?

Dib:...fine. *drops him, making him fall on the ground with a loud noise, and continues to walk to bed*

Zim: *rubs his head, taking off the towel hurriedly*

Dib: *grabs the trench coat and wears it, then put his backpack to hide his PAK* I'm going to school now...

Zim: 0-o ... Eh... good... luck... on the test then... e.e

Dib: *stares to Zim in silence*... *then goes to the door* Computer, double the security. *the computer then activates multiply red lasers crossing the door and the window, then, without speak, he goes away*

Zim: Eh... *looks around* WAIT! CAN YOU PLEASE TAKE THESE HANDCUFFS OFF?

Dib: *his head appears outside the door* No. *then he goes away definetly*

Zim: ... B-But...! *seeing him gone* ... *looks down again, then sits, waiting* ... 0.o ... *looks down to where he remembers Dib step* ... *evil smile*

* * *

*6 hours later*

Dib: *arrives at home tired*

Zim: *cleaning everything, annoyed of all the germsssss*

Dib: *watching Zim cleaning the living room almost in shock*...HOW DID YOU...? WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE?

Zim: *glances at him* o-o ... Maaagic? ^^'''*hops behind the couch, peeking at him*

Dib: *glares to him in rage* You'll tell me NOW how do you escape again! * jumping on the sofa, looking down to zim, clenching his teeth*

Zim: 0-o ... Mirrorrrrs? ^^'''

Dib: *grabs Zim by the collar and takes him up, his eyes on fire* DON'T PLAY WITH ME, ZIM! HOW CAN YOU ESCAPED FROM MY ROOM?

Zim: 0.o ... Eh heh. Um... Really! I used mirrors to.. block the lasers annnd... just... went out... 0.o

Dib: =_O... smart... *releases Zim with a shove*

Zim: o.0 ... *looks back up to Dib for a moment before slowly crawling back to where he was and cleaning again*

Dib: *looks to zim, astonished*... What the hell are you think you're doing?... *looks to the living room and wide-eyed realizes that is too much clean than normal*

Zim: CLEANING! This germy house is SICKENING me!

Dib: -_- Watching YOU cleaning MY house make me sick... AND YOU STILL WEARING THE MAID OUTFIT, THAT'S WORSE!

Zim: ... How does that sicken you?

Dib: Because... look at you! You're kneeled there, with this maid outfit, so.. defenseless...so... * lowers his head to the side to look under Zim's short skirt*... *mumbling to himself*...cute...

Zim: Well I don't see how that's sick since you hate me. *cleaning again*

Dib: *doesn't answer, too busy looking under his skirt*

Zim: *stops, getting the feeling Dib's staring at him* e-0 ... Am I THAT deformed looking to you, hyu-man?

Dib:...hm? *distracted*

Zim: T.T ... *sits down, not liking the attention and cleaning again*

Dib: *makes a disappointed face, hissing*... would you stop that and go to my room?

Zim: ... Fine... *gets up, marching over and up the stairs, but swinging his hips a little to tease him*

Dib: *his mouth opens a little, then shakes his head quickly and goes after him, angry*

Zim: *in Dib's room, hearing him come up the stairs* 0.e *moves away from the door*

Dib: *comes in his room, looking to Zim, angry* Why are you still with this outfit? Take off this shit now.

Zim: e-0 ... Why?

Dib: You look like a slut with this damn skirt! Take off it, NOW!

Zim: But it's comfy... 0-o

Dib: O_e *angrier* I DON'T CARE IF IT'S COMFY TO YOU OR NOT! TAKE OFF THIS FUCKING DRESS OR I'LL RIP IT OUT OF YOUR BODY!

Zim: Okay, okay! *takes off the dress and hurriedly puts on his uniform, getting the shirt stuck above the handcuffs* 0-o ... Um...

Dib: *stares to him, smirking* You don't need the shirt... Cause I'll not take off your handcuffs

Zim: But I WANT the shirt!

Dib: *grabs the shirt and throws it to the window, so the security lasers burns it*

Zim: O0o ... WHY'D YOU DO THAT?

Dib: I said it... You don't need your shirt ^^

Zim: Why? *frowns at him*

Dib: *getting close to Zim* Because... *grabs his hips, pressing it, while he touches his own chest to Zim's bared one* Now I can touch your body with one obstacle less ^^

Zim: I DON'T GET YOU! STOP TOUCHING ME! *holding onto Dib's wrists*

Dib: You don't have to get it. *comes close to Zim's neck* You're just an object. *lick his neck*

Zim: *twitches with a small cry* I DON'T LIKE IT! *getting burned*

Dib: And I with this? Fuck you. *still licking, kissing deeply his skin*

Zim: *screams before pushing him away wide-eyed*

Dib: *putting his hands in his jeans pockets he stares to Zim with puzzle eyes, licking his own lips with a smirk*

Zim: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? *covering his neck with the chain*

Dib: *smirks* Only to have the pleasure to humiliate you, Zimmeh ^^

Zim: *glares at him in rage*

Dib: ^^

Zim: YOU STUPID HYU-MAN! I QUIT BEING A SLAVE!

Dib: *looks to him a little bit surprised* Oh? So do you want die now?

Zim: YES, YES I DO! *glowers*

Dib:*evil smile*...great. *a wire grabs zim's neck pressing hard, and one spider leg touch lightly zim's chest* Last words, sweetheart. *comes closer to Zim's face*

Zim: *breath caught in his throat* *coughs* Okay, okay! Nevermind, NEVERMIND! - *getting lightheaded from lack of air*

Dib: *grins* Heh, coward... *releases him* That's why the first lesson is keep your mouth shut... You just say idiot things, one day you will die to say too much... Just like now, almost ^^ *sits on the bed*

Zim: Well it'd be better than being YOUR stupid slave! I tried to be good, but then you just yelled, rejected what I cooked for you, thought that it was SICK that I was cleaning your house, and then you're calling me a slut and staring in uncomfortable places! *frowning at him before he looks back down at the handcuffs with a sad expression*

Dib: *raises one eyebrow* You really did that things to be a good slave? Hah, don't make me laugh, Zim, I don't trust you *smirks*

Zim: Maybe.. Maybe not... Either way you don't approve, so there's really no point in obeying if you're just going to reject everything that I do.

Dib: I never gave the order to cook for me, clean my house, I just said to STAY IN MY ROOM, and you disobeyed me TWICE * angry*

Zim: ... Well I feel lazy and pathetic when I'm not doing anything.

Dib: That's the point to humiliate you, asshole!

Zim: ...Well that doesn't humiliate me at all...

Dib: ...OKAY, FINE! * in rage* WANT A REAL HUMILIATION?

Zim: 0-e ... Um... No? ^^'''

Dib: TOO LATE, ZIM, YOU ASKED FOR THAT! *shoves Zim, making him sit on the desktop, then open his legs to fit his body between them*

Zim: AHHH! DIB! *smacking Dib's head with the handcuffs hysterically*

Dib: STOP THAT SHIT! *grabs the chain, pulling Zim's hands above his head, while he unzipped his own pants*

Zim: *uses a wire to grab onto Dib's wrists, tying them together*

Dib: *activate his own wire to grab zim's wire, destroying it* YOU WANTED HUMILIATION, HERE'S THE HUMILIATION! *take off zim's pants, putting his organ inside of zim brutally*

Zim: *screams in pain, squirming, kicking him*

Dib: *activates 2 wires to hold Zim's legs, opening them more as he pulls faster and faster in rage*

Zim: *screeches at him, starting to have tears pour down as his whole face color drains to a white*

Dib: *not giving attention, pulling deeper, making Zim bleed*

Zim: *screams again, louder this time, squirming* DIHIHIIB! *crying as he bleeds*

Dib: *smile evilness to him while he feels pleasure, thrusting more*

Zim: *screeches at him, yelling for him to stop hysterically*

Dib: *covering Zim's mouth* SHUT UP, I'M ALMOST FINISHING HERE! *going faster*

Zim: *screams behind his hand, squirming again and closing his eyes tightly*

Dib: *pulling more and more then finally he cums inside Zim*...*pants*...ha...aah... uuuh, what a hot bitch you are... *smirking michievously to him, coming out of his body without kindness, getting away from him*

Zim: *crying ,covering his eyes in shame*

Dib: That's humiliation, my darling, you really should be ashamed of yourself ^^ *looks to his own shirt* Oh, damn, I'm drenched in sweat... *turns his back to zim, too business looking his own sweat, but in his back there's a blood stain on his shirt around his PAK*

Zim: *peeks at him, seeing the bloodstain with wide eyes* 0-e ...!

Dib: *doesn't realize that Zim is looking to him*...*sighs*... well, I guess I have to take a shower... *take off his shirt, still back to Zim, showing some big scars leaving under the PAK, covering much of his back. The main scar is open, leaving blood, and Dib still doesn't get it*

Zim: 0-0 ... D-Dib!

Dib: *sighs* What now, Zim? *looking bored to him*

Zim: *twitches a little, still laying on his side as he stares, shaking a little* N-Nevermind... *bites his lip at the huge scars in DIb's back*

Dib: -_-... So, shut up, shit! *then he looks to his own shirt and see the blood stain wide-eyed* WHAT THE...? *trying to look his own back, touching the scars* GH! *closed his eyes in pain* AW, MAN, NOT AGAIN! *running out of his room, screaming* FUCKING STITCHES!

Zim: 0~0 ... *stares at the open door shakily before pulling his pants back up hurriedly and hopping off of the desk, leaving a blood and cum puddle and walking out after him wearily*

Dib: *goes to the bathroom, taking off his pants and enters to the bath tub, turning on the hot water*... *he goes under the hot water, cleaning away the blood, the scars going red* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *screaming and trembling by the pain, leaning forward and crossing his arms, pressing hard against his stomach while the water still touches his scars*

Zim: *staring in through the door, creeped out for a few seconds before stepping in and sitting down in front of the tub, watching him*

Dib: *looks to zim* WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? *furious*

Zim: ... You... 0.e ... Why? What's wrong with your bleeding back?

Dib: *stares to him some seconds then looks away*... To conect the PAK in my nervous system... I had to open my back... It bleed more than this when I made it, then I made stitches... *grins* But I think I forced too much when I fucked you... *feels a twinge of pain, closing his mouth quickly, trying to swalow the scream*

Zim: *pokes the side of Dib's head*

Dib: *raises an eyebrow to him* ?

Zim: Well that was stupid of you! Irken technology with a human isn't compatible at all!

Dib: But this thing doesn't have my personality and stuff like you! It just follow my brain orders, just that!... And my PAK is better than yours, it's waterproof *shows his tongue*

Zim: ... Well I know that something so complcated as a Pak SHOULDN'T be interacting with a HYU-MAN body like yours.

Dib: O_e But it isn't control my mind like yours when I caught it! I just have to make new stitches! Now go out, so I can take a shower in peace *makes a gesture of "shooo"*

Zim: ... Can't I help? You surely can't heal yourself, and that Pak is still considered Irken machinery, so...

Dib: *narrowed eyes, angry* I don't need your help...

Zim: ... Yes you do. 0-o ... You just don't WANT to admit it because you think I'm stupid and untrustworthy, but really. I can help.

Dib: *trembles in rage, but then calm down*...*sighs* If this is the only way to let me take a shower in peace... So yes, you can.

Zim: ... *gets some stitches and medicine out of his Pak, watching hiim cautiously before turning Dib's back fully to him and starts spreading the medicine on him, avoiding the water as he leans over the tub's edge*

Dib: *twitches by the touch on his open scar, pressing his own shoulder before relax a little*

Zim: *stares at Dib's Pak creepily before glaring, trying to focus on the scars* ... So did Ms. Bitters say anything about me being gone?

Dib:...yes, she said that you're a coward, but I said you have been transferred to another school... be gratefull with that...

Zim: *nods solemnly, starting to stitch him back up as he struggles to not fall in the tub*

Dib: * stares to Zim, trying to not show the pain*... Why are you helping me? After all I did? *raises an eyebrow to him*

Zim: ... Isn't a slave supposed to help? *pulls Dib over to him so he wouldn't have to reach so far, finishing up the stiching*

Dib: ...yes... but... ya know... *turns his face away from him, but his voice sounds evil*...if I were you I would not touch my PAK...

Zim: ... I wasn't planning to, don't worry... 0we ... *staring at Dib's Pak for a little bit before looking away, thinking*

Dib: *watches Zim with cruel eyes* I still don't trust you, space-boy. Now go away, then I can finish to take a shower. *touching zim's shoulder with a wet hand to shove him*

ZIm: *screams a little from the burning before running out* ... *peeking into Dib's room* ... *walks in and cleans up the blood and cum with a glare*

Dib: Heh... as if he could outsmart me... *taking a shower finally in peace*

Zim: *grabs a fresh pair of clothing for Dib, marching out and whipping it onto the counter in the bathroom before running downstairs*

Dib:... *out of the bathroom, picking up the clothes that zim gave to him without caring*... aff... *a wire appears with some bandages, wrapping the bandages on the wound, crossing his chest and shoulder*... Uff, that's better... *wearing his pants he goes downstairs too to watch tv*

Zim: *marching in from the kitchen with dinner, holding it out to Dib as he watches him*

Dib: *stares to zim with bored eyes* What? Do you want that I eat that...thing? *pointing to the food*

ZIm: ... *looks to the perfectly normal food, then looks back to him* Yes?

Dib: *sighs* Fine, but just because I'm hungry now. *grabs the fork and the knife before catching the tray and put it on his own lap*

ZIm: *sits on the floor next to the couch right after the tray was taken, staring at the handcuffs glumly*

Dib: *eats the food ignoring zim, watching tv*

Zim: ... When am I going to be able to go outside?

Dib: *still looking to the screen with serious eyes*...I guess never...

Zim: ... Not even when you're with me?

Dib: Nuhuh.

Zim: ... Pleasssse?

Dib O_e No!

Zim: ... Why not?

Dib: I know your cheats, Zim, I won't let you out of here. *looks to him creepy serious* If you put one foot out of the house I will kill you, understand?

Zim: 0.o ... *nods, looking away with a creeped out look*

Dib: Humpf... *watching tv again eating the food*

Zim: *smiles evilly at him when he turned his head away before playing a glum look again*

Dib: *doesn't realize it, finishing to eat*

Zim: *gets up and marches up the stairs again into Dib's room, glaring at the window, then at Dib's bed and then the door, planning*

Dib: *raises an eyebrow when zim got up, then he raises, goes to the kitchen to keep the tray on the table and up the stairs too looking for zim*... *finds zim with thought face* What are you doing? *suspicious*

Zim: *looks to him, surprised for a moment before nattowing an eye* Nothing... Just... thinkinnng... offf... how... Gir and MiniMoose are doing...

Zim: *fidgets, turning his head away from him and shooting a glare from the corner of his eye*

Dib:...aham... as if you're not a stupid selfish alien... *make an ironical toughtful face*

Zim: Hmph. If I were stupid and selfish, I would've already ran away by now. hides an evil look to the wall*

Dib: ... *looks to Zim's back, more suspicious* Speaking of it... you didn't run away when you could escape of my room... *serious face* What are you planning, Zim?

Zim: Nothing at alll! Why would you think I'm planning something FILTHY hyu-man? *nervous smile, then has an evil grin* I don't have any plan yet, so stop suspecting something that will never happen anytime soon...

Dib: *angry he turns zim to face him, grabbing his shoulders* DON'T PLAY THE CLOWN WITH ME, ZIM! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO?

Zim: ZIM has no red squeaky nose! *glares, pushing him away*

Dib: DON'T CHANGE THE SUBjECT, ZIM! WHAT'S YOUR PLAN? KILL ME? GET MY PAK? OR SOMETHING WORSE? *in rage*

Zim: ... Bottthhh? ^^''''

Dib: *clenching his teeth* This is so obvious from you...

Zim: NO it is NOT, FILTHY HYU-MAN! YOU just cannot understand the AMAZINGNESSSS that is ZIM!

Dib: Yes, I can understand... HOW IDIOT YOU ARE! *smirk* You didn't think I was prepared for it, did you?

Zim: 0-e... Were you?

Dib:Yes, and I still am, asshole *grin* One example... You don't realize that there's a drill pointing to your PAK, do ya? *a wire with a drill tab touch lightly zim's PAK just to make noises, the wire conected to dib's PAK*

Zim: *screams* GET THAT AWAY! *shoving the wire away*

Dib: *the wire opens 3 claws and hold in Zim's PAK, stuck on him, the drill tab still pointing to it, menacingly* No, Zim, this is fun ^^ *then looks to him with burning eyes* Now tell what's your plan.

Zim: GYCH! LET GO! *squirming to get away*

Dib: *make the wire shove zim to close to him* So tell me your fucking plan.

Zim: NO! ZIM HAS NO PLAN! *glares*

Dib: Hah, I doubt that. *grins* You tried to delight me many times, Zim, this is very suspicious, ya know?

Zim: Delight? I was trying to get you to leave!

Dib: See? It's not so hard tell the truth ^^ But, unfortunately, I'll have to change your room, Zim *another wire grabs zim's chain and pulls him to the air*

Zim: *squirms* YOU RETCHED HYU-MAN, PUT ME DOWN!

Dib: Later, Zim. *leaves the room and down the stairs carrying Zim then goes to a door inside of the kitchen and open it, showing a dark place, just looking to see more down stairs* Here's your new home: the basement ^^

Zim: ... 0.e ... *peeks into it* It's creepy in there though!

Zim: You wouldn't leave me in there, would you! *begging look*

Dib:...*creepy smile*... that's the point. *throws him, making him fall down the stairs to the dark place*

Zim: EUGH! WAIT! DIB! *getting up desperately*

Dib: Bye bye, sweetheart. *and slams the door*

* * *

**Zim: AmberKitty123**

**Dib: LierMagician (MeiMihara)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Made by LierMagician and AmberKitty 123****  
****Rating:** M+  
**Warning: **Violence and Sexual Themes  
**We not own Invader Zim. The preview image is a fanart, I not own Jhonen Vasquez characters and draw style **

****

_Chap 3_

* * *

Zim: *stares through the darkness at the door, then glances back around the room, too dark to see* Ugh... Stupid hyu-man... *takes out his ruined spiderlegs, starting to repair them* *grabs out a small neon glowy stick, glancing around the room in fear before going back to his spiderlegs, finally fixing them* Now how to get out of here? *looks to the door, jabbing it hard* OW! *pulls his spiderleg back* …*squeaks, going up the stairs and clawing at it* RRR! DIIIB! LET ZIM OUT!

Dib: *laughing like a maniac*

Zim: *screeches at him, slamming his head on the door repeatedly, only to grow light-headed and fall down the stairs again* Ow!

Dib:*still laughing* You're such a dumbass. You'll never escape from that, Zim, this door is indestructible.

Zim: THEN LET ME OUT! *scrambling up the stairs again, starting to have tears pour down his cheeks* Please let Zim out?

Dib: After all you did?... Nope ^^ *leaning back against the door, crossing his arms, happy*

Zim: But I'll be good, I won't escape! *crying harder, getting tired from not charging his Pak for a while*

Dib: I don't trust you, Zim, and I'll never trust you... you don't deserve my kindness... *smirks*

Zim: *passing out, his head hitting the door with a thud, lying on the stairs in an awkward position*

Dib: *raises one eyebrow, thinking it was strange that Zim stopped so suddenly*...Zim?

*no answer*

Dib:...? Zim? *opens the door with caution*

Zim: *limp on the stairs, his Pak sparking*

Dib:... *sighs* Aff, you just give me trouble... *picks Zim up, carrying him to his room*

*an hour or so later*

Zim: *opens his eyes slightly with a cracked moan, looking around*

Dib: Wake up, sleeping beauty. *grins at him, sitting on his chair*

Zim: ... *blinks tiredly, looking to him with the same face* ... *widens an eye in confusion* Dib...?

Dib: Yes, it's me, stinky ^^

Zim: ... Why am I not in a dark room? *closing his eyes again wearily*

Dib: You fainted so I brought you here to charge your Pak.

Zim: *grunts, laying on his side, resting*

Dib: You're too lazy, huh? You didn't charge yourself for a while... *grimaces*

Zim: ... Well I didn't have time with YOU always popping in... and thinking of plans to destroy this planet... *yawning*

Dib: Summarizing, you wasted your time with things that would never happen instead of taking care of yourself... that's laziness. *smiles*

Zim: ... Maybe... But you never know, I still could if I actually tried... And it wasn't very smart of you charging my Pak...

Dib:... *sighs* Yeah, I know ^^

Zim: ... So why do you sound happy about it? *opens an eye at him*

Dib: Because it's cute seeing you there like a little green doll! ^3^

Zim: e-e ... I'm not a doll! *frowns at him*

Dib: Cutie cuuuuuute... *making a dumb voice, patting Zim's head*

Zim: *twitches at him* ZIM'S NOT CUTE, YOU ARE! NOW BE DREADFUL! BE DREADFUL THAT YOU ARE CUUUUTE!

Dib: *raises an eyebrow*...am I? Why, thank you ^/^

Zim: 0-o ... That wasn't a compliment!

Dib: For me it was ^^

Zim: 0/e ... Ah... *looks away*

Dib: *giggles*

Zim: ... *moves over near him, hanging his arms off of the edge, poking Dib's cheek with an antennae*

Dib: *surprised a bit*...?

Zim: *purrs, brushing Dib's neck with his antennae and touching the chain on his handcuffs to Dib's chest*

Dib: *observes Zim's movements, not saying a word*

Zim: *resting his cheek on Dib's neck with a small blush* What were you going to do once I was done charging?

Dib:... I have to say? *serious voice*

Zim: ... Not really... *closes an eye as he rubs his cheek against Dib's chest*

Dib: *frowns in silence*

Zim: ... *swings the chain over Dib's head, hugging Dib to him with a struggle from the handcuffs* Why am I not aloud to have no handcuffs on?

Dib:... No idea... *a wire slips silently behind zim*

Zim: Okay... fine... *caressing Dib's Pak*

Dib: Don't touch there. *cold voice*

Zim: *hurriedly wraps his arms around the back of Dib's neck instead*

Dib:... Why are you hugging me? *unmoved*

Zim: ./0 good question ...

Dib: *grabs Zim's chin to face him* ...Why are you touching me like that? *serious face*

Zim: Eh heh ^^''' You knooowww... umm... *blushes*

Dib: *frowns, looking at him for a moment, then kisses him deeply*

Zim: *kisses him back, leaning up*

Dib: *touches Zim's neck to pull him closer, still kissing*

Zim: *blushes more, opening his mouth and poking Dib's lips*

Dib: *opens his mouth too, his tongue entering Zim's mouth, making a little wet noise*

Zim: *stares, surprised a bit before giving him more space with his face flushing*

Dib: *licks Zim's tongue and lips, touching the sides of Zim's face with both hands*

Zim: *pulls his head away from the stinging*

Dib: *looks at him with puzzled eyes*

Zim: ... Ha! You think I'd make it that easy?

Dib:... *sighs* Whatever... *takes Zim's arms off of his neck, getting up to leave the room*

Zim: *watches him with an evil look before screaming, unplugging the wire from his Pak, pouncing onto Dib, rolling the two over and pinning him to the wall with his fixed spiderlegs, blocking Dib's Pak so nothing could come out of the holes*

Dib:... *raises an eyebrow, bored*

Zim: WHY ARE YOU NOT AFRAID? BE AFRAID!

Dib: Nah, I'm too bothered to be afraid. ¬¬

Zim: Bothered? Why?

Dib: Just...bothered ò_o

Zim: *glares* WELL THEN BE BOTHERED! *struggling to rip Dib's Pak off, then finally unplugs it, falling back* HA!

Dib: *where the holes in the PAK were connected start overflowing with blood and his back was soon coated in blood*...*twitches, making a normal face, not showing pain* Aw man, my stitches opened again... *sighs, still bored*

Zim: 0-e ... WHY WON'T YOU SCREAM? *jabbing Dib with a spiderleg, crying* SCREAM, YOU FOOLISH, UNCARING, HEARTLESS, FILTHY BEAST! *bites Dib's arm*

Dib: *frowns at him, grabbing Zim by the neck, pushing him away from his arm that was bleeding a little* Stop that.

Zim: *clawing at Dib's chest, crying harder* YOU STUPID HYU-MAN! *closes his eyes, sobbing before cutting Dib's cheek with a spiderleg*

Dib: *closes his eyes slowly with the touch of the spiderleg on his face, then looks serious to Zim, calm*

Zim: *seeing no hurt look* S-SCREAM ALREADY! *crying as he nuzzles into Dib's neck, then mumbling about screaming and loving and hating him, soon calming down, kissing Dib's chin and whispering apologies*

Dib: *raises an eyebrow to him* Oh, Zim, give me a break! *shoves him hard, making him fall to the floor*...*snaps his fingers and his PAK moves by itself, connecting to his bleeding back again*... *quickly he wears his shirt and trench coat, going to the door*... *looks at Zim from the corner of his eye* I'm going out... *then disappears out the door*

Zim: *watches him leave, depressed as he disappears* ... *sits back up against the bloody wall, turning his head down, grumbling about escaping, resting*

* * *

*Next morning*

*Dib doesn't come home yet*

Zim: *worriedly waiting for Dib, pacing around the room* Eugh! Where could the hyu-man be?

Dib: *appears in front of the door standing, his eyes closed, soaked from head to toe in blood and water*

Zim: *stops, staring at him* D-Dib! W-Where have you been all this time?

Dib: *ignoring him with his eyes still closed, walking right past him and stops in front of the bed, fainting upon it*

Zim: ._. ... Dib?

Dib: *snores*

Zim: ... *stares again before grabbing him up, bringing him into the bathroom and fills up the tub with water, cleaning up the blood from his skin and pulling the Pak off harmlessly, disconnecting the wire from his spine, cleaning up the scars and holes from the wire* … *pulling him out, drying him off and dressing him, carrying him back into Dib's room, grabbing the bloody covers and washes the wall hurriedly, running back out of the room*

Dib: *still sleeping, he curls a little, holding the side of the mattress, clinging to it unconsciously*

Zim: *running back in hurriedly, watching over him as he puts the new covers over the other*

*3 hours later*

Dib: *open his eyes slowly, looking to the clock that is 1:25*... *mumbling* Thank God today is Saturday...

Zim: *on the edge of the bed, still watching him*

Dib: *frowns to him, somnolent* What are YOU looking at?

Zim: *holding Dib's Pak, hugging it to his chest, blinking* Nothing... *looks away*

Dib: *look at the PAK, a little surprised* -_- Give me back my PAK.

Zim: ... N... NO! *holds it away, keeping it in a tight grasp*

Dib: *sits, looking angry at him* Gimme, NOW.

Zim: MAKE ME! *sticks his tongue out, holding it away with his spiderlegs*

Dib: *sighs, rubbing his eye and snaps his fingers*... *the PAK moves and goes straight to his back, but stops when the wires detected nowhere to connect*...huh? *look at his own back* Argh, I can't believe that my flesh closed that fast! *sighs* Well, I guess I'll have to make more holes... *taking off his trenchcoat and shirt*

Zim: 0-o ... *scrambles over, grabbing the Pak again with a glare* I closed the holes up!

Dib: *glares to him* Who gave you permission to close them?

Zim: Your giant HEAD did!

Dib:... =_= Aham, yeah... *snapping again his fingers, making the PAK go to him again*... *presses a button under the PAK, activating a small drilling wire, then turns his back to it*...* the drill turns on, starting to make two new holes, the blood splashing the sides, but Dib doesn't seem to care*... *finishing the holes Dib snaps his fingers again and the PAK connects to him*...*sighs*

Zim: 0-o ! HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT!

Dib: *looks at him, calmly* Yes, I can. *activating some wires to test if the connecting is correct, activating the spider legs, then they hide inside of the PAK again*

Zim: *glowers at him* NO, you can't.

Dib: *in rage* YES, I can, because it's MY PAK, MY STUFF, MY RESPONSIBILITY. If I bleed a little, then that doesn't matter, really. *narrowed eyes to him*

Zim: PAKS ARE NOT MEANT TO BE WORN BY HYU-MANS, MADE BY A FILTHY HYU-MAN LIKE YOU OR NOT, IT'S NOT COMPATIBLE WITH YOUR BODY CHEMISTRY!

Dib: Oh, yes, it's very compatible. I can do this... *pointing millions of wires with weapons at Zim menacingly*...and this with a glance. *hiding everything inside of his PAK again quickly*...It's very easy ^^

Zim: *growls* DIB, IF THAT PAK GETS TO YOUR BRAIN THEN YOU'LL BE DESTROYED!

Dib: So why are you avoiding my destruction? *grins*

Zim: *looks away with the same glare* Because you're all going to be destroyed anyways, so I don't even have to TRY! *hisses*

Dib: O_e... That doesn't make any sense... *getting up and walking to the door*

Zim: *stops him, grabbing him with his spiderlegs* DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!

Dib:...What the...=_O Stop annoying me, Zim.

Zim: NO! Don't leave! *pulling him back over*

Dib: *raises an eyebrow to him, frowning*... I just want to clean the blood off my back... it's starting to stink...

Zim: ... Are you going to come back?

Dib: *surprised*... of course I'll come back, I'm just going to the bathroom! *getting angry*

Zim: ... *lets him go*

Dib: *glares to him* Man, you're acting so strange! *walks angry to the bathroom, getting a wet cloth and starts to clean his back, mumbling*

Zim: *waiting nervously, wondering why he came home all bloody*

Dib: *finishing, he quickly walks to his bedroom, but stops suddenly in the middle of the hallway, frowning to the floor, murmuring*...fuck him, let the bastard wait... *then steps down the stairs, going to the kitchen to make some breakfast for himself*

Zim: *peeking out the door, just catching Dib disappearing down the stairs* 0-0 ... *slowly moves back into the room, closing the door with a slam* 0-e ... Gyeh. Stupid hyu-man...

Dib: *sitting on a chair and starts to eat some pancakes*

Zim: *waiting, glaring darkly at the door from the other side of the room*

Dib: *finishing the breakfast calmly, then walks up the stairs slowly and provocative, opening the door of his room*

Zim: *screeches, tackling him with his spiderlegs, pinning him to the floor*

Dib: *grins* Miss me?

Zim: Yes! And where exactly were you all night anyways?

Dib: *surprised by the answer, but suddenly glares to him* None of your business.

Zim: Why isn't it? You're supposed to be my master anyhow, so tell your slave what HAPPENED! *holding Dib's chin tightly, digging his claws into the skin*

Dib: *his chin starts to bleed but Dib doesn't care* A slave only obeys orders without questioning the master, against it or not. So GET OFF ME! *angry*

Zim: *hisses, getting off* Well it should be the OTHER way around, seeing as you stupid creatures should be the slaves!

Dib: Aham...yeah... *rolling his eyes, he rises quickly, going to the bed to wear his shirt*

Zim: WHAT DO YOU MEAN, uh-huh? You STUPID hyu-man! DON'T IGNORE ME!

Dib: *looks to him bored* I meaaan that I'm not the one who is stuck in handcuffs now, am I? *smirks*

Zim: ... No, you're not... BUT THAT WASN'T MY FAULT, YOU SICK, TWISTED HYU-MAN!

Dib: Yeah, it's mine, that's why I'm the master and you're the slave ^^

Zim: *growls, clenching his fists*

Dib: You seem upset with the answer, Zimmeh *grinning, having fun*

Zim: YES, I'm upset. And I want to get out of here, so if you could just somehow take these stupid things offff... *holding the handcuffs out to him*

Dib: And for the millionth time, I said NO! *sitting on the chair, still a little tired*

Zim: *eye twitching as he starts growling and hissing again, looking he's going to rip Dib's head off before calming down again and sitting beside the chair*

Dib: *sighs, closing his eyes and leaning his back against the chair, a little uncomfortable, his head leaning back, his face pointed towards the ceiling*

Zim: *stares at him, then at the part of the ceiling the hyu-man was focused on*... Well you seem spacy, what's wrong?

Dib: *frowns before closing his eyes again* Nothing...I'm just tired...

Zim: ... Oh yeah, you still didn't tell me what happened last night! Why won't you tell me? I couldn't do anything about it anyways!

Dib: Because... I still don't trust you...

Zim: ... Hyu-man, if you woke up with a knife at your throat, then you would have a reason to not trust me. But I see no reasons at the moment, now please tell me, Master? ... *looks at him again* Pleasssse?

Dib:...maybe...*wearing a little smile*...maybe the kids from our skool are right...about me...

Zim: ... That your head is big? 0-o

Dib: *grins* No, not that... *serious*... that I'm crazy... I...

Zim: 0-o ... You didn't figure that out yet? After all this TIME? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! *quiets* 0-o ... Eh heh. *smiles nervously*

Dib:...*opens his eyes with a hurt look, still looking at the ceiling*...you think that too?...

Zim: Welllll... You DO kind of... have random outbursts and talk to yourself alot AND loves pain towards me, so... kind offf... *frowns*

Dib: *wearing a little smile again*...yeah...I was too blind to see it... *sighs* But for me, this isn't just anything...that's what I am, crazy...but...yesterday... when I went out... I did...things that made me think over if my actions can be considered at least a LITTLE normal...

Zim: 0-o ... Soooo what did you actually do...? *creeped out look, leaning back a little*

Dib: ! *widening his eyes to the ceiling, shocked about something* I-IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I WAS JUST DEFENDING MYSELF! I HAD TO! *trembling, his fists clenching the arms of the chair*

Zim: ? Dib, what are you talking about? Tell Zim! *stares*

Dib: *trembling more, the memories coming to his mind* T-THEY WERE COMING!...IT DIDN'T HAVE AN EXIT! I HAD TO! I HAD TO! *crouched in fear, leaning forward swiftly, his hands pressing his head*

Zim: *looks at him like he was insane for a moment before seeing him in fear, standing up and swinging the chain over Dib's head and chest to hug him* It's okay, it's okay! Just calm down, it's okay... *rubs his back*

Dib: NO, IT'S NOT OKAY! *pushes Zim away slightly, his hand trembling too much* I-I... I TOOK HUMAN LIVES! *starts to cry, his eyes still widened* THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED, SHIT! *grabs Zim's uniform tightly with his hand still trembling like mad* I NEVER WANTED THIS! NEVER!

Zim: 0.e ... W-Well... A couple of human lives isn't much, I mean... creatures like you die each day and hundreds are born everyday! ... There's really no point...

Dib: *glares to him, still crying* YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND! THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU! YOU'LL NEVER FEEL THE PAIN AND THE GUILT FOR KILLING PEOPLE OF YOUR OWN RACE! MY HANDS ARE STAINED WITH BLOOD AND IT WILL BE WEIGHING ME DOWN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! *suddenly the flames of his eyes fade, showing them empty, then looking to Zim, shocked*...*grabbing his own legs tightly against his chest, murmuring to himself* I wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault...

Zim: HA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAA! *laughing crazily*

Dib: *looks up to him, a little curious but still murmuring the same words*

Zim: Dib-hyuman, I nearly destroyed over half of my planet, killing off hundreds of Irkens, not just a couple. Believe, me, I know what it feels like to have blood stained all over you.

Dib: *stop speaking suddenly, looking to zim with wide-eyes, still crying, but with pure hate*...It was you...

Zim: 0-o ... Me? Me what? What did I do?

Dib:...You killed those people ... you used me to kill them ... you did something with my head ... ! *clenching his teeth, in wrath* GET OUT OF MY HEAD! *spiderlegs appear*

Zim: *pulling away from him* N-No! It's that Pak, it's taking over your brain, not ME!

Dib: LIAAAAR! *sinks the spiderlegs in his squeedily-spooch crossing them over his body, holding him against the wall*

Zim: *shrieks, clenching the spiderlegs* ZIM'S NOT LYING! ... F-FOR ONCE! 0-e

Dib: I DON'T TRUST YOU! YOU MADE ME KILL THEM! *cries more* IT'S YOUR FAULT! NOT MINE! *smiles nervously, still crying*...I-IT'S NOT MY FAULT! *laughs, tears falling on his cheeks*

Zim: o.o ... Dib, just calm down and... WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? STOP BEING INSANE! *slaps him across the face with a spiderleg*

Dib: *the slap makes him go back to reality, his eyes focused on something, crying*... I-I... *releases Zim, kneeling, hugging his own arms*... I-I didn't kill them...I-I... I'm innocent...please...I-I am... *crying more as he screams, leaning forward*

Zim: *stares, solemn before walking back over and hauling him up so he was standing and hugs him again* It's fine, hyu-man, we all know you're innocent... Just shhh... *lightly massaging his upper back and neck to help him calm down*

Dib: *sobbing he stops screaming little by little before hugging Zim back, trembling and still crying*...nh...uh... *grabs the back of Zim's shirt, pulling him closer, resting his head on Zim's shoulder*

Zim: See? It's alright... Just settle down... *nuzzles into Dib's neck for a moment before staring at him again as he skims his fingers over Dib's neck and cheek, the other hand holding him up as he rubs his back*

Dib: *trying to breathe calmly, he touches Zim's neck with his forehead, crying quieter*

Zim: ... Are you feeling better now? *hugs him tight*

Dib:... *nods slowly, sniffing*

Zim: ... *stares at Dib's Pak*

Dib: *closing his eyes, relaxing more on Zim's shoulder*

Zim: ... Dib?

Dib:... hm?

Zim: ... When are you going to take your Pak off for good?

Dib: *his eyes widen, angry and suddenly he pushes Zim away* So that's what you wanted from the beginning? Taking my PAK? You despicable cretin! *glaring at him*

Zim: No, not at all. It's just that the Pak is getting to your HEAD, Dib! THAT'S what made you go crazy! Don't ignore what happened JUST to have a Pak like an Irken, and I MEAN it! YOURS isn't stable! Yours will take over your power-hungry brain and then you'll go kill off ANY living creature you see, now take it OFF!

Dib: YOU DON'T GIVE ME ORDERS, BASTARD! *activating his spiderlegs in an attack position*

Zim: *steps away a little* Fine! DON'T listen! Go ahead and kill off your own species, I DON'T CARE! I'd actually LIKE it! *glares, activating his own spiderlegs*

Dib: DON'T ENJOY THE TRAGEDY OF OTHERS! *one spider leg scratches Zim's shoulder and part of his neck, making them bleed*

Zim: OW! *covers the wound, closing his eyes tightly* NO, I WILL! *glares again*

Dib: RAAAH! *scratches now his ribs*

Zim: *screams in pain, protecting himself with 3 spiderlegs as he uses the other to break two of Dib's spiderlegs*

Dib: *diverts one spiderleg, but the other is damaged* YOU...! *glaring, he activates hundreds of wires, wrapping them around Zim's body*

Zim: *squeaks, standing still as he stares at the wires*

Dib: *looks angry at him* THIS PAK IS THE ONLY THING THAT MAKES ME STRONGER THAN YOU! *tears rolling down his cheeks, still glaring at him* WITHOUT IT I'M NOTHING! *wiping away the tears* AND NOBODY WILL MAKE ME TAKE IT OFF, NOT EVEN YOU! *squeezes Zim with the wires*

Zim: *closes an eye, quivering* B-But! You stopped me from taking over the planet many times without a Pak! That's not worthless! *holds in a cough*

Dib: YES IT IS! BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO STUPID TO KILL ME! OR TOO COWARDESS! *squeezes him more*

Zim: *sucks in air, coughing it out* Ow! QUIT SQUISHING ME! *having trouble breathing in*

Dib: *frowns angry before he releases Zim, leaving the room without speaking*

Zim: 0-0 ... DIB! Where are you going? *hurriedly following after him*

Dib: *serious face* ...going out... don't wait for me... *his voice sounds angry*

Zim: ... *stares shakily* So I can leave then, right?

Dib: *stops to look, his face furious, but then he closes his eyes, calm and starts to walk again without looking at Zim*

Zim: 0-0 ... So that means yes, right?

Dib: *mumbling*...yes...

Zim: *stares, wide-eyed* ... Wait... I'm not leaving until I see that Pak gone! *rushing after him again, then stops in front of him*

Dib: ... *stares at him with empty eyes before taking off his handcuffs*...satisfied? Now, leave me alone. *shoves him to the side, walking to the front door of his house*

Zim: ... No, I'm NOT! Because you still have a metal thing on your back! *following him with a scowl, opening the door*

Dib:*not looking at him, walking across the lawn* You don't have to worry about it. Just stay out of my life and I'll stay out of yours.

Zim: ... No, I'm not going to stay away! You'll end up skipping skool and... forget about me and end up going back to your house in the middle of the night all bloody and crying again... *closing the door and hurrying after him*

Dib: So what if I forget you? Since when did you need my attention? *still not looking at him, walking along*

Zim: ... Well... You're what makes it fun to try and conquer Earth, and... It would be kind offff... boring without you to constantly annoy me.

Dib: Fuck you if you'll be bored or not. The game is over.

Zim: e-0 ... Well still! We don't have to play our little game anymore, just...

Dib: *turns to Zim, furious* See if you understand me once and for all! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR GREEN SHIT FACE EVER AGAIN!

Zim: 0-o... *disappears*

Dib: *frowns at nothing*... *sighing, walking again*

* * *

*night*

Dib: *drunk, he walks funny, entering in an alley, falling to the ground, too dizzy*

Zim: *watching him with narrowed eyes*

Dib: *doesn't realize that Zim is there, trying to get up, ending up hitting his back against the wall* Aaaargh, fucking lights in my eyes...

Zim: *walks over, standing on the side*

Dib: *raises an eyebrow at him, then pushing his face in the other's* Who the hell are you, green fairy?

Zim: 0.e .. Ehhhh... I ammm… the green fairy, yesss! And.. I've come to... to! 0-o ... EH! *grabs out a spiderleg, smacking him over the head and knocking him out* … *picks him up, carrying him back to Dib's house, grabbing the Pak off and clearing up the holes, leaving him on the bed, scurrying out of the house with the Pak to his base* …*destroys it, leaving it in rubble and ashes* 0-o ... Hope he doesn't get that mad ^^'''

* * *

**Zim: AmberKitty123**

**Dib: LierMagician (Mei Mihara)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Made by LierMagician and AmberKitty 123****  
****Rating:** M+  
**Warning: **Violence and Sexual Themes  
**We not own Invader Zim. **

**

* * *

**

_Chap 4_

Dib: *wakes up with headache, slowly going to the bathroom*...*looks at himself in the mirror*... wait a minute... *wide-eyed* WHERE'S MY PAK? *clenching his fists, furious* ZIIIM! *runs to his base*

* * *

Zim: *cleaning up the ashes* WELL! EVERYTHING is the way it should be! Ah... *crosses his arms* It's a good thing I looked through the labs and took out everything that was needed to make a Pak in his filthy home... *looks to his bloody neck and shoulder and chest* 0-o ...

Dib: *punches Zim's door constantly* ZIM! GET OUT AND FACE ME, COWARD!

Zim: 0-0... *hearing the slam of the door and the yelling up in the house* ! *travels up the elevator into the kitchen and peeks out the doorway with his disguise on*… *cautiously walks to the front door, opening it slightly and peeking out*

Dib: *slams the door against of him, grabbing him by the collar and pushing him to inside of his house* HOW DARE YOU CATCH MY PAK AGAIN, YOU SHIT THING! GIVE ME BACK, NOW!

Zim: AIEE! I-I DON'T HAVE IT!

Dib: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE IT? I KNOW IT WAS YOU!

Zim: W-Wellll... That most part is true, but I um... kind offff... destroyed it. Eh heh. ^^'''

Dib: *in shock* YOU WHAT?

Zim: THE GREEN FAIRY TOLD ZIM TO!

Dib: *raises an eyebrow*...what the... *glaring he punches his face* WHY DID YOU DO THIS?

Zim: OW! *covers his face, eyeing him cautiously, staying quiet*

Dib: *shaking him* ANSWER ME, WHY DID YOU DO THIS?

Zim: FOR YOUR OWN STUPID GOOD! *glares*

Dib: o_o DON'T LIE TO ME, ZIM, YOU'RE MY ENEMY, WHY WOULD YOU WANT MY GOOD?

Zim: *quiet again before making a small sound in his throat* ... It's kind of sad to see an enemy wasted out in an alley at night...

Dib: *glaring* So what if I was drunk? I don't need your compassion! *clenching his teeth*

Zim: ... *with his voice cracking as if he was about to cry* I DID NOT SHOW COMPASSION TO YOUR FILTHY BEING! *rips away from him, stepping back to have space*

Dib: Good! Cause with PAK or not my life changed. *turns away of Zim, ready to go* Now that I'm nothing again, I guess I'll need more stolen beers to calm down my soul...

Zim: *points to him, having a spiderleg slam the door in his face* Don't leave...

Dib: *looks to him with the corner of the eye* Why not?... *looks to the spiderleg*...Are you going to kill me now?...Fine. *opens his arms to Zim* Kill me.

Zim: *stares, widening an eye* I wasn't GOING to kill you, vile hyu-man. *skims the spiderleg down Dib's head and neck lightly*

Dib: =_O *glares to the spiderleg, pushing it away* So what?

Zim: I didn't want you to leave yet, as I said, hyu-man...

Dib:...why?

Zim: Because I didn't want you to go off drinking vile things and end up getting raped or Dib-napped or something... *pulls him over with the spiderleg, keeping it wrapped around his waist*

Dib: Why not? It's none of your business what I do with my life, and I don't care if I end up like this. *serious face*

Zim: .. Well who's stupid NOW? T.T ... *caring look* Hyu-man, you should care how you end up because... becausssse... Well, this isn't you! What happened to the savior Dib? JUST because you have no Pak, does NOT mean you're worthless! And you did NOT think that before this all happened!

Dib: I was playing be hero, I couldn't face the truth that all I believed was a fake. I'm not a savior, I'm not a hero. I'm just a boy tired of the real life.

Zim: ... Well EVEN if you were playing, you STILL stopped me from ruling over this stupid planet or not. Besides! What about Tak's plan? You stopped the core of this planet from falling apart!

Dib: Heh, yeah *grin* I just had to see a GIANT BUTTON AND A BIG SCREEN SHOWING THE ON/OFF SHIT! *glaring* C'MON, ZIM, I'M JUST A FREAKING BOY, NOW LET ME OUT! *trying to stay away of the spiderlegs*

Zim: NO YOU AREN'T! *slaps him across the face*

Dib: *glares to him* YES, I AM, AND NOTHING WILL CHANGE WHAT I REALLY AM! *slaps Zim's face* A CRAZY BOY!

Zim: RRR! *throws him onto the couch, jumping on top of him and pinning him with a glare* NO, YOU'RE NOT, SO STOP SAYING IT OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!

Dib: NO, I'LL NOT! *glares*

Zim: *bites his lip harshly, glaring before pressing his lips to Dib's*

Dib: Mmmfff! *stares at him astonished* G-GET OFF ME! *tries move away*

Zim: *sticks his tongue in Dib's mouth, wrapping his tongue around Dib's and keeping the hyu-man's mouth open with his claws*

Dib: *eyes widened and confused he pushes Zim's away, rubbing his own mouth with the trenchcoat, glaring to him* WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?

Zim: ... *glares back, moving Dib's arms out of the way and pinning them with spiderlegs* Just a bit of revenge for doing all of that to me before... *pulls out the same pair of handcuffs* I stole these while you were out cold! ^w^ *grabs Dib's wrists, locking them around them and holding his arms up by the chain with a spiderleg* Looks familair, heh? ... But now, hyu-man, since you've already freed me from your stupid clutches, you are now MY slave! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Dib: *wide-eyed* Wha... Wha?... *mouth opened*

Zim: ... Face it, hyu-man. You know how I like revenge so much, and what you did this time was too much, SO PREPARE FOR A HORRIBLE LIFE AS A SLAVE TO ZIM! *smirks evilly*

Dib: O_O...*sighs*...okay... I deserve it... since I never had a real life I can face that...*smirks* So what do you want, master?

Zim: ... 0-o ... WHAT? You're not going to hold a grudge?

Dib: Not at all, I'm not like you =_=. Besides, I know that what I did was unforgivable, so I really deserve it ^^

Zim: ... Okay... Fine... But it won't be so easy, hyu-man.

Dib: That's okay ^^

Zim: Okay... hmmmm... Stop fighting when I eat you, slave... *kisses him again*

Dib: *frowns, rolling his eyes before he stays quiet*

Zim: *pulls away slightly* Well kiss back, hyu-man! I'm feeling lonely.

Dib: *shows his tongue playfully*

Zim: *narrows an eye at him before pulling Dib's head forward slightly to kiss him again, caressing Dib's tongue with his own, massaging Dib's hips with his claws lightly, still pinning him*

Dib: ...mmmh... *his closed eyes twitch with the massage, kissing him back deeply*

Zim: *sitting in his lap, letting his arms go as he shifts his hands up to rub Dib's back soothingly*

Dib: *passes his hands above zim's head to hug his neck, pulling him closer*

Zim: Mmh. *brushing Dib's hair with a spiderleg, parting his own legs to sit on his more comfortably and blushing*

Dib: *kisses his neck smoothly, raising part of the back of zim's uniform to rub his skin*

Zim: *pants a little, exposing his neck more as he rubs his cheek against Dib's*

Dib:... am I a good slave? *breathing against his neck*

Zim: *nods, closing his eyes in pleasure with a purr, petting the back of Dib's neck*

Dib:...heh... unlike you...you were a bad slave, Zim *giggling while he presses his hips*

Zim: Mmm... Well I apologize for that, you're just too creepy to be good for. 0-e

Dib: *smiles gently to him, hugging him affectionately*

Zim: *hugs him with a little nervous laugh*

Dib: *out of sight of Zim he frowns sad, before starts to kiss his neck again, rubbing gently his hips*

Zim: *licks Dib's cheek like a cat before nuzzling into his shoulder*

Dib: So ... what can I do now for you, master? *licks his neck*

Zim: ...Well... *ends up falling back off the couch with a grunt* Ow! 0-e ... *rubs his head*

Dib: =_O... *grin* I guess you want more... *laying slowly on him, raises the front part of his shirt, starting to lick his chest*

Zim: Wait, Dib! I didn't- *cries out, gripping Dib's hair with a spiderleg*

Dib: *sits down, looking at him with empty eyes, strangely serious*

Zim: *opens an eye slightly at him* Dib, all I did was fall. Don't you dare try and take advantage of that. Besides! I'M supposed to be the superior one anyhow, so... u-um... e.e ... Okay, nevermind. I don't really care.

Dib: *frowns to him slightly before smiles gently* If I'm annoying you I guess should really stop *gets up from the couch* Call me when you really want me, master. *goes to the kitchen and sits on a chair, looking Gir do something on the sink*

Gir: *making waffles* DOO-DLEEE-DOOOOOO!

Zim: ._. ... Wait, Dib! I didn't say you were annoying me! *getting up, straightening out his uniform*

Dib: *ignoring Zim, watching Gir* Watcha doing?

Gir: WAFFLE-DOOOOOOOOS!

Dib: ^^

Zim: *staring at them from the livingroom* ... Dib! Please come back in here? I didn't want you to leave me. You just surprised me is all... Eh heh... *blushes lightly*

Gir: WANT SOME? *showing to dib a dish with a lot of waffles*

Dib: Yes, please, I didn't eat yet... *getting the dish*

Gir: *puppy happy eyes*

Zim: *sighs, watching them for a few more moments before marching in and sitting across from Dib, staring at Gir with a glare*

Dib: *eating the waffles*

Gir: WANT TOO, MASTAH? *offers happy*

Zim: No, Gir. I'm not hungry... Eat your own waffles.

Gir: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! *crying a lot*

Dib: *his eyes twitching*

Zim: GIVE THEM TO THE HYU-MAN! *growling*

Gir: BUT I WANT MASTAH EATING MY ! *screams more*

Dib: =_= For God sake, eat his waffles.

Zim: *glowers at Dib, then at Gir* UNLESS you want Irken vomit all over this table, EAT THEM YOURSELF, GIR! ZIM ORDERS YOU TO! DO NOT DEFY YOUR MASTER'S ORDERS! *twitching*

Dib: *trying to not remember him vomiting*...ew...

Gir:...snif...okay *starts to eat his own waffles like a maniac dog*

Zim: *staring at him again in disgust, nauseous before looking away with a distant  
expression*

Dib: *still eating starved he looks to Zim's face, stopping with the fork in his mouth resting his arms on the table*... What?

Zim: ... Nothing. *holds his head up with a hand, still watching the wall*

Dib: *raises an eyebrow to him before shrugs and starts to eat again*

Zim: ... Gir, I'm going down into the lab... Watch the house... And DON'T let the Dib-hyuman leave, understand? *hopping off of the chair*

Gir: *stops eating with his eyes red* YES, SIR!

Dib: *glances at Zim quickly before looks to his own food, finishing*

Zim: *going down into the lab, sitting on a floating chair and laying back, resting in front of a giant screen*

Dib: *giving a last swallow he pats his own belly and takes off his handcuffs calmly, knowing how to do it, then he looks at the robot* Gir, do me a favor?

Gir: *his eyes turns blue, nodding his head quickly* ^w^

Dib: Can you give me some tools and alien wires and metal, looking exactly like master's PAK, but in somewhere like a trash?

Gir: Oh, yeaaaah, mastah had some PAK trash a while ago, but he burned it...VOOOSH, like this...

Dib: =_O

Gir: I have all the ashes here ^w^ *showing inside of his head*

Dib: hmm... so, let's play a game? ^^

Gir: 8D *nods*

Dib: It's a puzzle game. You can turn the ashes like it was before? Like master's PAK?

Gir:... *thinking* I guess... yeah...

Dib: If you can I'll give you some cookies ^^

Gir: OWO! OKEY-DOKEY

Dib: ^^

Gir: *starts to shake, trembling like he's going blow up for some minutes*

Dib:...

Gir: *a little sound comes out of his head, like saying that it's ready* owo! *opens his head and shows a new PAK* There! ^w^ *goes menacingly close to Dib's face* NOW, THE COOKIES!

Dib: ^^' Okay, Okay... *give him some old cookies that were inside of his trench coat, catching quickly the PAK*

Gir: *Starts to eat happy*

Dib: *connect the PAK on his back in the bloody way and begins to build an anti-tracking field, finishing it in some minutes*

Gir: *still eating with the waffles*

Dib: *walks to the front door, open it and looking inside of the house* Sorry, Zim... That's my life... *and closes the door, going to the city*

Zim: *tired as he watches the screen to the front yard, drifting off slightly, watching Dib leaving, zoned out for a few moments before snapping back into reality to see him down the street and disappearing* 0-o ... GIR!

Gir: *appearing in his side with red eyes* YES, SIR! *soldier mode*

Zim: GIR! WHY DID YOU LET HIM LEAVE? I WANTED HIM TO STAY HERE! WHY DID HE LEAVE? WHAT HAPPENED?

Gir: He gave me cookies! ^w^ *showing his tongue with a wet cookie inside*

Zim: *naseous, covering his own mouth* DIB! *scurrying out, throwing on his disguise again as he runs out the door after coming up from the base with his spiderlegs, ending up down the street, stopping with no sight of the hyuman* ... DIIIIIIB!

Zim: *running around, trying to find him with a locater* UNDETECTABLE! ARE YOU INSANE! *breaks it* DIHIHIB! WHERE ARE YOU!

Zim: *looking around the city, just seeing crowds of people as his eyes get all watery*

Zim: *checking with people, still running around* Have you seen a hyu-man in black with a giant brain to fit his head? Anyone? Scythe hair? Trenchcoat! Blue shirt! He has spectacles on his face! *shoves some people out of his way to search some more*

*no one knows*

Zim: WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE? HAS ANYONE SEEN A CRAZY HYU-MAN? THE PROFESSOR'S WORM BABY! PROFFESOR MEMBRANE? DON'T YOU PEOPLE KNOW A FAMOUS SCIENTIST'S CHILD! RRR!

Some people: Huh? He has a boy? I thought that he just had a little girl...

Zim: ._. ... *takes in a breath* DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIB!

* * *

*some weeks later*

Zim: *breaking down in his lab, destroying things and screaming* WHERE IS HE! *crying* I'VE BEEN SEARCHING ALL OVER FOR SO LONG! *crashing a spiderleg into the huge screen of his computer, getting shocked* ... *sits against a ruined wall, resting as he cries it out*

*...the destroyed locator starts blinking feebly, finding a signal*

Zim: ! *looks to the crushed locator* 0.o ! *hurries over to it, grabbing it up and looking over it*

* the crashed screen can only show a distant place in the other side of the town*

Zim: 0.0 ... *stares before hugging it to his chest tightly as he sprints into the elevator*

* * *

*in town*

Zim: *running after the dot shown on the locator* Finally! Why did it decide to work NOW! *getting closer*

*dark alley*

Zim: *stops, staring at the locater, standing in the dark alley where the dot was shown, looking around, confused*

*the floor is wet of something*

Zim: *staring at the ground at the liquid, lowering the locator*

*a little moan in somewhere into the dark*

Zim: ...0-o ... Dib? ... *steps closer cautiously*

*there are corpses on everywhere, the walls and the ground wet by blood. Dib is surrounded by them, his body wet too. He's sitting on the ground, his back leaned against the wall. There are millions of wires outside of his PAK, connected with something up there*

Zim: DIB! WHAT ARE YOU...? *looks around at all the bloody corpses, then to him with his eyes watery as he runs to him, sitting in front of him and not aknowledging the wires attactched to something above them as he hugs him* You have no idea how worried I was! Where did you run off to? What happened?

Dib: *looks to him with empty dark eyes, looking tired, but smiles to him like a "little child starting to sleep"* ...Hi...Zim...

Zim: 0.o ... Dib, what happened?

Dib:... *still with the same smile*...I...don't know...heh...

Zim: W-Well... C-Come to my base with me, I'll... I-I'll fix you up! *pulls him up, hanging one of his arms over his own neck so Dib was leaning on him before noticing the wires trailing up*

Dib: *doesn't help Zim, staying all limp still smiling*... ya know... I wanted to see you... so I turned off the field... I... wanted to see you for the last time... *kneeling, staying there, his head leaning forward, so his face is out of the Zim's look*

Zim: Last? o-o ... DIB, you're not leaving again! Come on! *tugging him*

Dib: *still the same place like a rock* Leaving? I'm not leaving here... I have friends now... *pointing to the corpses, still looking to his own shirt* They talk to me...all the time... heh...

Zim: ... Talk...? Dib, they're dead! Come on! Please, come with me! *crying, pulling on him again*

Dib: *still in the same place*...but... for some days they stopped talk to me... I asked for them why... then...they said someone had given me a bad influence and they didn't want talk to people infected by the bad influence ... I asked for many days to their friendship ...then ... today they said what it was necessary for reign the peace among us ... *his voice sounds strange little by little while he talks*

Zim: o-o ... *covers Dib's mouth* You're coming with me, hyu-man... *picks him up, grabbing the wires down that was attached to something and carries him away from the alley*

Dib: *faints when the wires disconnected*

*as they walk away some another corpses fall from where the wires were, touching the floor with a thud*

Zim: So how did you actually get to theh... *looks to Dib* 0-o ... Dib? ... e.e *taking him back to his base hurriedly to fix him up*

* * *

Dib: *opens his eyes slowly*...w-where am... I?

Zim: ... ._. ... Oh, um.. You're... in my base ^^ Eh heh... *folding his hands behind his back as he watches him*

Dib:... where are my friends?

Zim: Um... They'rrrrrre... Up... in the sky! 0-o

Dib: O_- *doesn't get it*... *empty eyes* I should not be here...

Zim: Y-Yes you should! I mean... I really want you to stay here!

Dib: *glares to him* I can't stay with you...

Zim: 0.o ... Wh-Why not?

Dib: *his spiderlegs appear pointing to Zim* I can't stay with you... YOU are the bad influence *glaring to him in pure hate*

Zim: 0-0 How?

Dib: Since you came here in this planet you always were the bad influence. You made the kids against of me, YOU said to them that I'm crazy, YOU hurt me, YOU made me a lonely guy, YOU destroyed my PAK, the only thing that makes me happy, YOU MADE MY LIFE A HELL! *clenching his teeth*

Zim: o.o ... But weren't you like that before I came here?

Dib: *wides his eyes in rage* SHUT UP! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! *grabbing his own head, starting to have a strong headache*

Zim: 0-o ... Okay, fine! So what if it is all my fault? What would you do?

Dib: *stops, then looks at him with empty dark eyes, his spiderlegs twitching like they are excited* For their friendship... I have to destroy the bad influence. *maniac face*

Zim: O0o ... ._. .. Eh... Eh heh heh ^^ Um... I'm just going toooo... Go check on Gir nooow, soooo. just stay right there... 0-o ... While I walk away... o.o ... *stepping back slowly towards the elevator*

Dib: *a spiderleg shoves Zim against the wall away from the elevator, the other spiderlegs perforating his belly and his hands, holding him on the wall while the last spiderleg points menacingly to his chest*

Zim: *screams, squirming a bit before stopping* D-Dib! *crying* Dib, please don't! I-I um... I can be a good servant this time! *closes his eyes tightly to not see him as he hangs his head*

Dib: Your slavery will not cheer me up a bit. They said it was the only way to have a new life. I don't want to be alone for the rest of my days... I'm tired, Zim. Tired of you. *empty eyes, the free spiderleg twitching more than the others*

Zim: 0-0 ... U-Um... I could leave... if you're tired of me...

Dib: ...*stops, staring to him*…. leave? *raises an eyebrow*

Zim: ... Yeah... *opens an eye* Like... leave the planet...

Dib: Would you REALLY leave? To not come back? *releasing Zim's hands, still the spiderleg into his belly*

Zim: ... U-Um... *wiping some tears from his cheek* Well if you really wanted... But I didn't really want to leave since my Tallest would probably humiliate me for leaving and deactivate me, but I guess... If that'd make you... happier or something...

Dib: *straight face* Yes, that'll make me happy.

Zim: ... Fine... *pushes the spiderleg away* ... Did you want my base? I can't really take it with me... *using a spiderleg to pull the elevator doors open*

Dib: *looks around* Fine, I'll take the base...

Zim: ... Um... Can you take care of Gir for me then? I don't want them hurting him...

Dib: *sighs* Okay...

Zim: ... *turns to the elevator, away from him before hurriedly running back to him, kissing him and sprinting back to the elevator, closing the doors with a quick glance at him, gone*

Zim: *in his Voot starting it up*

Dib: *touches his own lips, with a distant look, however he looks serious and stays at the same place*

* * *

**Amberkitty123:** Zim

**LierMagician: **Dib and Gir


	6. Chapter 5

****

Made by LierMagician and AmberKitty 123  
Rating: M+  
Warning: Violence and Sexual Themes  
We not own Invader Zim. The preview image is a fanart, I not own Jhonen Vasquez characters and draw style

******

* * *

**

_Chap 5_

**

* * *

**

_*6 years later*_

_

* * *

_

Zim: *driving the Massive with hundreds of thousands of dead Irkens aboard*… *looks behind him to the tied up Tallest that were screaming, being gagged*…. *throws a laser at them, knocking them out again and steering the ship towards Earth, almost there*

Dib: *sighs, watching tv and drinking some beers while Gir is running around the base*

Zim: ... *landing the Massive on the street in front of his base, squishing houses*

Gir: *stares at the Massive with his puppy eyes sparkling* MASTAH IS HERE! MASTAH IS HERE! *running inside of the house, jumping on Dib's lap* MAMAMAMAMAMASTAAAAH HEREEEEE!

Dib: *raises an eyebrow to him* Wait, calm down, what's wrong?

Gir: MASTAH IS HERE! HE'S AT HOME AGAIN! OWO

Dib:...WHAT? *wide-eyed in disbelief then he looks by the window the Massive with his mouth opened*...-_- Argh, I can't believe that... *gets up by the spiderlegs, going to the door*

Zim: *blasts the door open with a laser*

Dib: O_O... *sighs*

Zim: *aims lasers at Dib shakily before realizing it's him* 0.o ... *hops out of the Massive hurriedly* Dib, Gir! I'm back! *sprinting over to them, then he stops, watching the two*

Gir: MASTAAAAAAAAH! *hugs him* I MISSED YOOOOOOUHUHUHUHUUUU! *crying and screaming*

Zim: 0-o ...

Dib: *frowns to them*

Zim: *hugging Gir, then looks to Dib, confused*

Dib: Why did you come back? *scowling at him*

Zim: ... Well I kinda killed off my race to give the Massive as a present to you if you wanted to... explore deep space or something 0-o ...

Dib: *glares* What part of "not come back" you didn't understand? *clenching his fists*

Zim: ... Well I quit staying away. 0-o

Dib: *trembling furious*...you know what? FINE! STAY HERE IF YOU WANT SO MUCH! BUT I'M LEAVING! *passing the garden, going to his car*

Zim: *grabbing him with a spiderleg* Don't leave! What's so wrong about us staying together?

Dib: *whines annoyed before he turns to Zim with a sarcastic patience* Zim... Zimmeh, my sweetheart, understand... *glares* I HATE YOU! *destroying Zim's spiderleg with his own, opening the door of the car*

Zim: *destroying his car*

Dib: O_O *looks to the burning car before he glares at him with the corner of his eye*

Zim: I don't want you to leave...

Dib: Yeah, but I want. *starts to walk*

Zim: *grabs him with the other spiderlegs, pulling Dib to him and holding his wrists* Don't leave...

Dib: WHY NOT? *glaring more*

Zim: ... Well I really like you and... please don't leave?

Dib: *wide-eyed*... what?

Zim: 0-o .. I said I really like you... e.e ... I don't want you to leave, so... don't go?

Dib:...*looks serious*...why do you like me? After all I did with you? *frowns*

Zim: ... o.0 ... I'm not really sure... but... I feel kind offf... attached or something to you... sort of...

Dib: *frowns*... This is the same as groping blindly the nothing... forget it, Zim, it will end up going nowhere... *pushing away the spiderlegs, turning away at him*

Zim: Nowhere? YOU'RE the one making it go nowhere! *frowns, wrapping his arms from behind around Dib's Pak and chest, resting his head on Dib's shoulder*

Dib: *sighs, closing his eyes* Because I don't like you.

Zim: You're lying, Dib-hyu-man. I can feel it, now stop lying please...

Dib: *faces Zim serious* I'm not lying.

Zim: ... Well, fine. If you're not lying, then say WHY you don't like me. You gave no problem insulting me whatsoever...

Dib: I don't like you because first of all you're such a stubborn son of a bitch. *frowns*

Zim: ... Well, yes I am. But so are you.

Dib: *grins* That's the another reason to don't like you. *serious face* Now leave me alone. *pulls him slightly*

Zim: ... *clings to him, not letting go* Well I'm coming then wherever you're going.

Dib: *sighing annoyed he pulls Zim with stronger, going back to the base, pressing a button to build the part destroyed by the laser, then he lays down on the couch, his arms crossing behind his head, closing his eyes*

Zim: *standing above him next to the couch* ... *kneeling on the floor, resting his arms on the couch and staring at him*

Dib: *opens an eye to him, sighing* I'm tired, Zim, leave me alone.

Zim: Oh, I know... Just.. ignore me. 0-e

Dib: *frowns at him, then close his eyes again, ignoring him*

Zim: ... Soooo how was 6 years going for you? Boring?

Dib: *glares before he relaxes a bit* Not really... after you left I tried to become more normal, then in a blink of eyes everyone liked me... I'm one of popular guys of the school now...

Zim: Oh... So... is your parental unit paying more attention to you?

Dib: Not at all... That's why I'm leaving here...

Zim: Leaving here...? But he's not here...

Dib: That's why I'm here. To stay away from him...when I said that I was changing house he didn't care, really...

Zim: ... Well that's stupid of him... Well what about your sister?

Dib: Lives in her way, but now I just see her at school...

Zim: ...Ah... *lowers his head again* ... Well you don't seem too happy with your new life.

Dib: *opens his eyes* Are you kidding? This is all what I wanted!

Zim: ... I thought you wanted to be famous and get your father's notice of your  
existence...

Dib: My dad will never learn that he's an asshole. Besides I'm famous at school now, I grab any chick that I want *smirks*

Zim: Oh... *sighs, depressed as he rests his chin in his crossed arms*

Dib: You have to see their faces to me now*smiling in a naughty way to nothing* All of them kissing my feet... and my...heheh...ya know? *pervert look*

Zim: *looking not the least fazed* Yeah... *glances away*

Dib: Talking about this... *looks his watch* Well, I have to go. *raising up, rubbing his hair to make a little different style*

Zim: *stares at him nervously, then glances down to his arms* Alright... fine... *watches him again*

Dib: Do you want come with me, Gir? ^^

Gir: Nah, I want be with my mastah *hugging Zim's legs*

Dib: ^^' Okay, then. *going out, giving a look to where the Massive was, however he just sees crushed houses, blinking a bit before he thinks the ship is just in space again, shrugging and walking away*

* * *

*1 AM*

Zim: *in the lab, making a weapon for old time's sake*

Dib: *slams the door, kissing furiously some blonde chick, closing the door and holding her against the wall, her pants and moans echoing in the darkness of the house*

Zim: *looking through the rooms on a monitor, just catching a moan* 0-e ... *squints through the dark room, only seeing blurry movement* ...? *tapping the screen, thinking it's a malfunction before hearing more disturbing sounds*… *shrieks, turning off the monitor then he goes into the elevator and up into the kitchen, peeking in, deciding whether or not to turn on the light, nauseous from other sounds*

Dib: *just having sex with the girl against the wall, she's moaning: "D-DIB! More! More!...yes...hm!"*

Zim: *wide-eyed, covering his mouth to not scream from the sounds and other cries from the room, sitting against the wall in the kitchen and blocking out the sounds, silently shedding tears*

* * *

**AmberKitty123: **Zim

**LierMagician:** Dib and Gir


End file.
